


Лёд

by Fran



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fran/pseuds/Fran
Summary: о любви ко льду





	1. Chapter 1

****I. Кай** **

**1.**

Кацуки открыл без звонка, словно ждал у двери.  
Добрых полминуты Юра смотрел на него, соображая, что здесь делает. Судя по выражению на поглупевшем лице, Кацуки задавался тем же вопросом.  
— Здравствуй, Юрий, — отмер он первым и попятился.  
— Виделись.  
Юра откинул капюшон, шагнул через порог, сел на корточки поздороваться с собакеном.  
— Чувствуй себя как дома, — заученно продолжал Кацуки на своем жутком русском. Он всё отступал и разве что не кланялся. — Сейчас будем пить чай.  
Юра только глаза закатил.  
Сам захлопнул дверь, сбросил сумку, стал расстегиваться закоченелыми пальцами.  
Маккачин убедился, что незваный визитер никуда не денется, и поплелся к дивану, слабо виляя хвостом.  
Повесив куртку, Юра сковырнул с промокших ног кеды и влез в гостевые тапки. Прошлепал в ванную комнату, потом на кухню. Уселся за накрытый стол: белый фарфоровый чайник, две чашки, нарезанный лимон и корзинка бубликов с маком.  
Надо было зайти в булочную по дороге, напрягся он. Вспомнил, что не собирался ни в какие гости, затряс под столом коленом.  
Кацуки достал сахарницу и разлил чай. Сел спиной к окну, за которым беззвучно сеяла ледяная морось.  
Юра всыпал три ложки сахара, бросил лимон, отхлебнул и зажмурился от удовольствия. На улице творился настоящий пиздец, он брел без цели, пока не приперся к Никифорову, — очнулся перед дверью, когда услышал, как по ту сторону скулит Маккачин.  
Он выбрал бублик порумянее, откусил сразу половину.  
Кацуки пригубил чай. Тихо поставил чашку на блюдце. Он сидел с прямой спиной, опустив глаза, и вызывал обычное желание: врезать ему так, чтоб очки слетели.  
Приживала недоделанный, мысленно сплюнул Юра, дожевывая второй бублик. Обжигаясь, стал запивать большими глотками.  
— Я уезжаю, — сказал Кацуки. Юра чуть не поперхнулся.  
— Куда? — спросил он басом. Голос сел от неожиданности. — Когда?  
— Завтра. В Хасецу. Я имею билет на самолет.  
Юра онемел.  
Кацуки смотрел на свои руки, тяжело лежавшие на столе. На правой блестело кольцо, неуместное, как фейерверк в морге.  
— Послезавтра пресс-конференция. Тренер Яков говорит: не хочешь вопросы — свали.  
— Ну и вали. — Юра придавил блюдце чашкой, отпихнул от себя. — Никто не держит.  
Кацуки посмотрел исподлобья. Глаза были тусклые, как у больного. Лицо неприятно взрослое. Юра проследил за взглядом, тронул на груди свой тельник — подарок Милки на прошлое двадцать третье февраля. Она тогда всем такие дарила. И у Никифорова такой был… Есть.  
Он застегнул мастерку под горло, встал из-за стола, со скрежетом отодвинув стул. Кацуки поднялся следом.  
Чмошник поганый. Ударить его сейчас, тронуть хоть пальцем — и то было противно.

Они чуть не подрались неделю назад — тоже был понедельник, дерьмовый день. Хотя все пошло наперекосяк еще раньше, утром той субботы. Он отзанимался в спортзале, проматывал фотки в инстаграме, когда Кацуки ввалился в раздевалку белый как мел, под мышкой — черный зонт. Юра отвлекся от телефона спросить: Мэри Поппинс свою где потерял, кулёма? — и смешок застрял в горле.

Кацуки мямлил и сбивался, Юра сидел и слушал, разинув варежку, и никак не мог въехать, осознать, что произошло.  
А произошло вот что: Никифоров спозаранок ушел за свежими булочками, пока мямля варил овсянку, и не вернулся. Маккачин первым забил тревогу, заскребся в дверь, потащил Кацуки к арке, вырывая поводок, а потом заметался возле брошенного в луже зонта и завыл как по покойнику.

Заперев пса дома, Кацуки помчал искать пропажу на катке и до конца рабочих часов сутулился на скамье с поломанным зонтом на коленях. Его долбоеб-хореограф не явился на собственную тренировку и не позвонил Якову, что было неслыханным делом. И не вернулся вечером домой, где его дожидались всей компанией, с натужным весельем вспоминая никифоровские выходки. На кухне еще воняло горелым молоком, Юра отсел подальше от всех на диван и тупил в планшет. Обожравшийся Маккачин дрыхнул под столом, Гошан терзал гитару, Лилия пила хозяйский коньяк и курила в окно. Потом все долго и бодро прощались, и Милка всё что-то втолковывала Кацуки, обняв за шею как младшего, а Яков напоследок потыкал кулачищем в плечо — считай что расцеловал.

Никифоров позвонил глубокой ночью с левого номера, — его забытый дома телефон уже сутки разрывался на зарядке впустую, — и понес такую пургу, что даже Кацуки его не понял, хотя запомнил все до последнего слова.

Было б что запоминать. Говорил Никифоров недолго, мешал английские слова с русскими и вроде как ревел. Кацуки прождал еще сутки и в понедельник явился на ледовую тренировку доложить новости. Соплей не разводил, но чужой монолог, смахивающий на бред сумасшедшего, пересказывал с такими паузами и с таким лицом, что Юра в конце концов подскочил ему врезать как был, наполовину переобутый. В глазах маячила похмельная никифоровская морда, руку оттягивал второй ботинок. Гошан перехватил запястье, Юра рванулся, на плечах повисла Милка, они сцепились и едва не сбили с ног Якова — злого как черт, с побагровевшей лысиной. Лилия сказала, что если Якова увезут с гипертоническим кризом, они пожалеют, что не родились сразу инвалидами.

На лед Кацуки выкатился вместе со всеми и наматывал круги, не снимая наушников плеера, будто ничего не случилось и рядом как обычно вьется его долбоеб. Обе его программы Юра знал как свои родные, Кацуки заклинился на короткой, почти не лажал и не останавливался, пока Яков не тормознул его слету подзатыльником, заколебавшись окликать.

— …Юрий?  
Он вздрогнул, столкнул чужую ладонь с плеча.  
Кацуки опустил руку на спинку стула, манжета упала на костяшки пальцев. Пижонистый свитер — траурно-черный, в рыжей собачьей шерсти — болтался на нем как на вешалке, горловина открывала голые ключицы. Юра подумал, что Кацуки толком не спал и не жрал всю неделю, вон уже и кости торчат. Потом сообразил, чей этот свитер, и догадался, что Кацуки таскает никифоровское шмотье, потому что оно еще пахнет чужой кожей.  
Он и спит наверняка в этом свитере. То есть не спит.

— Ноубадиз холдинг ю, — повторил Юра раздельно, чтоб дошло.  
Кацуки не слушал: облапил запястье, потянул на себя.  
Юра таращился, одновременно холодея и чувствуя, как горячо кровь прихлынула к щекам. Как тогда, под ледяным грохочущим водопадом.  
Возле ног заволновался Маккачин, ткнулся под колено.  
Юра сузил глаза. Рывком высвободил руку. Прощальные никифоровские слова догнали и ударили, словно ему были предназначены, а не тормознутому Кацудону, предателю сраному.  
Он шагнул, сгреб предателя за грудки, сатанея от бешенства:  
— С-сука, лучше б ты сдох, с-сыкло ебучее.  
Кацуки пялился сверху вниз и молчал.  
Оба знали, что предатель — не он, и вряд ли когда таковым окажется. Он не свалит из страны без серьезных причин и не кинет тренера за месяц до чемпионата. Никому не станет втирать пьяные бредни об оцепенении души, парализованной среди руин собственных желаний, или что там нес этот мудак, когда прощался.

Хрена тебе лысого, стиснул Юра зубы, а не прощений с извинениями. И бог тебя не простит, и аллах.  
Он задышал носом, разжал пальцы. Кацуки сделал маленький шаг назад.  
От свитера и правда пахло — знакомо, по-весеннему нежно.  
Юра выдохся как-то разом, но не уходил. Слов не осталось, зато молчание теперь было спокойным, приятным даже — после недельной маеты и давно зревших разборок.  
— А собакен, — спохватился он, пихнул Кацуки в грудь: — Маккачина куда, говорю? В приют, да?  
— Ты берешь его в твой дом. Пожалуйста…  
— Ёбнулся?  
Кацуки моргнул, поправил очки. В глазах затеплилось живое.  
— У меня дома кот, — объяснил Юра недоумку. — Зэ кэт, ферштейн?  
— Я знаю, — кивнул недоумок. — Это хорошо. Они будут друзья.  
— С какого, бля?.. Ладно, днем выгуливать кобеля кто будет — Пушкин? Думаешь, ко мне тоже домработницы ходят пыль с медалек вытирать?  
— Днем…  
Кацуки заморгал чаще и вдруг горячо забубнил, что Маккачин всегда дожидается вечерней прогулки, он уже приучился, главное — Юра Маккачину очень нравится, и он не будет скучать…  
— Без тебя-то? — вклинился Юра. — Ясное дело, не будет. Никому ты тут не сдался, усек?  
Кацуки потух.  
Ну давай, заплачь, говно никчемное, позлорадствовал Юра и сам себе опротивел.  
Низко, подумал он с тяжелым сердцем. Низко летаешь, Плисецкий.  
Из головы как назло не шло вчерашнее воскресенье — прощеное, «время очищения и духовного обновления», как объяснял дедушка. Он учил, что нужно освободиться от бремени вины перед ближними, со всеми помириться, от чистого сердца простить. «Извини» — значит выведи меня из вины, сделай меня невиновным. А «прости» означает признание своей вины и просьбу отпустить грехи, принять таким как есть, виноватым, но понять и отпустить.

Юра тогда совсем запутался и не решил, как будет честнее — выводить из вины или прощать. Отправил сообщение Отабеку, тот ответил сразу: Бог тебя простит, и я прощаю. И смайлик-скобка. Юра сообразил, что у Отабека свой бог вообще-то, выругался и набрал: я прощаю и аллах простит. На аллаха Отабек ответил тремя скобками и вопросом: все ОК? Когда-то они поклялись друг другу не врать, поэтому врать Юра не стал. До пресс-конференции трепаться о предателе не полагалось, но Отабек был не трепло и вообще — могила. Выслушал, как умеет он один, а совет дал — зашквар полный: не выходить на улицу без сопровождения взрослых и сообщать обо всем подозрительном Якову. Взрослых! Дядя Бек, блядь. Они едва не разругались всерьез — вот тебе и «бог простит».

Он смахнул волосы с лица. В глазах еще светлело от злости, выместить бы ее, разобраться раз и навсегда, чтобы все было как раньше, перестало ныть внутри на одной свербящей ноте. Но момент был упущен, злость ушла, и не осталось совсем ничего.

Все кончилось, осознал он, тяжело сглатывая. Потому что заканчивается все на свете. Всё — дерьмо и вранье, никому нельзя верить, никогда.

А ведь он верил. Не могло все вот так закончиться, не у этих двоих. Даже когда они не страдали на льду херней, за которую Яков обещался пробить башку обоим чтоб не мучались, — любому дураку с первого взгляда было ясно, что они вместе. И останутся вместе, пока смерть не разлучит.

Или не разлучит. Они умрут в один день, их закопают в одной могиле, насочиняют про них попсовых песен и снимут кино. За роль главного героя какой-нибудь голливудский хмырь отхватит Оскара, а Кацудона сыграет баба.

Он без замаха воткнул кулак в живот, Кацуки с хаканьем согнулся, упал на колени, повалился на пол. Маккачин, скуля, кинулся утешать.

Тоже предатель. Спелись, суки. И Яков — хоть бы слово сказал. И журналистам не скажет, даром что решился на пресс-конференцию. Толку от нее? Сами придумают, куда подевалась золотоносная русская легенда, с кем бухает и кем вдохновляется на этот раз. Напишут, что свалил в Швейцарию на свадьбу лучшего друга и случайно сам с ним поженился. Или завел себе ученика в Канаде, такого же сказочного долбоеба-жизнелюба, и собаку новую завел, дрессирует теперь обоих в неповторимом стиле.

Он едва не пнул лежачего, но одумался. На автомате расправил плечи — спину, мальчик! — сунул руки в карманы, сжал кулаки. Он знал, что правда на его стороне, и все равно ощущал себя чьей-то ошибкой. Забытое чувство, почти ностальгия.

Когда-то он был ошибкой матери, потом — природы, как обзывался Яков, когда хвалил его. Никифоров — тот называл чудом. Теперь Юра сам по себе, не ошибка и не чудо природы, не сраная "русская фея", а Ледяной Тигр, чемпион и мировой рекордсмен. И н _а_ тебе — стоило утереть свинье пятак, побить на чемпионате Европы собственный рекорд и ненадолго выдохнуть, как все пошло по пизде.

Кацуки встал, держась за спинку стула. Надел очки. Его лицо порозовело, глаза горели. Почаще надо лупить тебя, хмыкнул Юра, для профилактики тупняка.  
В спальне запиликал телефон.  
Они смотрели друга на друга, пока Аллегро из «Маленькой ночной серенады» не оборвалось.  
Маккачин вздохнул как старик, побрел на свой диванный пост.  
— Витамины-лекарства давай, щетку, игрушки, — начал перечислять Юра.  
Кацуки закивал.  
— Я собрал в мешок. Я даю тебе пуловер, — он двумя пальцами оттянул горловину свитера, — Маккачин любит спать вместе. Я даю тебе ключи: входная дверь, почта, домофон. Другие ключи Виктор берет, когда… уходит. — Он помолчал и дернул кадыком, растер ладонью горло. — Еще ключи имеет домработница. Я захлопываю дверь, когда уезжаю. Спасибо тебе очень большое, Юрио… Юра.  
Проговорив это почти без акцента — тренировался, не иначе — Кацуки застыл с позабытой у горла рукой, удачно вписываясь в неживую обстановку, безликую, черно-белую, со стальной утварью и серым небом за решетчатым английским окном. Или французским.

Юра передернул плечами, нахохлился, засовывая кулаки глубже в карманы. Никогда ему здесь не нравилось — холодно и стремно, некуда приткнуться, и с кухни не тянет, как в нормальных домах, горячим духом борща и пирожков.

Здесь словно все время пора встречать Новый год: даже летом пахнет мерзлой хвоей и мандаринами, а чайки за окнами надрываются не хуже обрыдлого московского воронья. Разве что вид зачетный, так много неба, что можно с легкостью вообразить себе вахту на маяке полуострова в северных морях: вокруг ни единой живой души, впереди беспросветная зима, и ты один можешь кого-то спасти.

Он до сих пор помнил в подробностях, как впервые побывал в гостях у "русской легенды" и потом дома никак не мог уснуть. За окном над его кроватью, к которой Юра еще не успел привыкнуть, выло ненастье, раскачивало голые вязы, изломанные тени скребли потолок костяными пальцами, как у Белых Ходоков.

А потом пришел Виктор Никифоров и всех ходоков порубал к хренам собачьим своим обоюдоострым сверкающим мечом. Юра пригляделся и увидел, что это не меч вовсе, а заточенные до алмазного блеска лезвия ледяных коньков. Красивее золотых, одобрил он в пылу сражения и проснулся под утро взмокший, укрытый с головой и смутно недовольный исходом дела. Вырасту — сам всех порубаю, решил он тогда мельком, подгреб к себе котика и заснул с легким сердцем уже без всяких снов.

Юра понял, что улыбается, когда заметил отблеск своей улыбки в чужих глазах. Будто солнечный зайчик сверкнул.  
— Собрал, значит, — подытожил он. — За меня все решил. Красава.  
— Не красава… Я много раз звоню тебе, хочу спрашивать, абонент вне зоны действия.  
Юра нахмурился, обхлопал карманы и вспомнил, что мобила осталась в куртке.  
— Аккумулятор сел, — неохотно соврал он. С самого утра не было настроения ни с кем разговаривать, как жопой чуял какую-то хуйню.  
— Маккачин плохо ест… плохо спит… — проглатывая слова, опять разволновался Кацуки, замотал головой: — В приют нельзя.  
— Ясное дело. Он ждет, — объяснил Юра сжато. — Этого мудака.  
— Да. Он ждет.  
— Поэтому со мной ему будет норм. Ну, более-менее. Как тогда с твоими в Хасецу.  
Кацуки кивал с умным видом.  
— Более… Да.  
— Поэтому я должен проникнуться ситуацией, подружить с ним котика и следить, чтоб чужой жратвой не подавился. Потому что Никифоров бросил свою собаку подыхать на диване?

Кацуки побледнел. Зачем-то снял одной рукой очки, окончательно сливаясь с унылым пейзажем. Наверное, в таких случаях и говорят: на нем лица нет. Только глаза темнели и отросшие черные лохмы.

Он зажал очки в кулаке, Юра напрягся, но Кацуки не ударил, а отступил еще на шаг к переплетам белого окна. Просторного, в пол: с непривычки можно спутать с балконной дверью и выйти. Никифоров так и сделал, когда обмывал свой евроремонт, но задуманы окна были по-умному, хитро сдвигались и приоткрывались на безопасные сантиметры.

Юра вынул руки из карманов, хлопнул дважды.  
Вспыхнул свет, они оба дружно сощурились, в комнате затих Маккачин. Потом опять стало слышно, как он вздыхает сквозь храп. Ждет и тоскует даже во сне.  
Кацуки поднял голову, подслеповато моргая. Юра вскинул подбородок, вытянулся в струнку, едва не встал на цыпочки в этих дурацких мягких тапках. Прикинул, что почти догнал его в росте. Скоро догонит… И перегонит. Та еще проблемка на самом деле, хотя дылде Никифорову все нипочем. Вообще — все. Дедушка говорил: как с гуся вода.  
— Пожалуйста, Юра, — выговорил Кацуки, глядя прямо в глаза. — Я не буду просить тебя помогать мне больше никогда.  
— Днем попросить не судьба была? Ты собирался до ночи названивать?  
— Я сегодня утром объясняю, что Маккачин не будет скучать у Юрия. Тренер Яков отвечает: ёлки-метёлки, вот вы у меня где, — он узнаваемым жестом чиркнул по кадыку. — И что мы договариваемся сами. Еще он говорит: личные дела — после работы. Но ты быстро ходишь, я не могу догонять.  
— Ёлки-моталки, — угрюмо поправил Юра, думая о Якове. Избавился тихой сапой от обузы — и правильно сделал. Ясное дело, журналисты размажут Кацуки, дай только дорваться. Хрен его знает, еще вскроется. Эти малахольные япошки все на один лад.  
Кацуки все моргал, шевелил губами — проговаривал непонятные моталки. Юра тоже заморачивался поначалу, записывал в телефоне японские слова, потом опомнился и бросил. А Кацуки упорно практиковался и между делом осилил «Евгения Онегина» в оригинале, если Никифоров не врал. Всего-то за год. Даром только время потратил, это у него хорошо получается.  
— Ты хоть с нашими попрощался? Гошан не переживет.  
Кацуки молча переступил к столу. Потрогал чайник.  
Я бы тоже не стал, подумал Юра.  
Нашел в заднем кармане резинку для волос, зажал в зубах.  
— Кота Гошану на время сдам, — рассудил он, собирая волосы в кулак, — новая Поповна вроде нормальная баба… Торт испекла Якову…  
— Вкусно, — разулыбался Кацуки, — я ел.  
Юра смотрел на него, перетягивая волосы резинкой так, что виски заныли.  
— Не ради тебя напрягаюсь, Кацудон. Для собакена делаю исключение, усек?  
Кацуки посерьезнел, надел очки.  
— Да. Усек.  
Юра взял свою грязную чашку с блюдцем и ложкой, обошел его и выплеснул остатки в раковину. Пустил горячую воду, поддернул рукава.  
— Рейс какой, — спросил он через плечо, — утренний?  
— В один час дня. Пересадка в Хельсинки.  
— Хуельсинки…  
Интересно, поедет ли Кацуки теперь на чемпионат. Хотя почему нет? Поедет — и откатает с новым мировым рекордом в честь своего пропащего. Тоже тот еще гусь. Один серый, другой белый, оба голубые.  
Он выключил воду, оторвал кусок бумажного полотенца.  
— Такси заранее вызови. Я завтра перед тренировкой позвоню, расскажу, как там зверюга.  
Кацуки опять забормотал по-русски — не то благодарил, не то извинялся. Кроме Никифорова его никто и не понимал.  
Юра открыл дверцу под мойкой, кинул бумажный комок в пустое ведро.

**2.**

На площадке первого этажа настигло прозрение, что они больше не увидятся. Ни на какой чемпионат Кацуки не собирается, это ясно как день. И Питер без Никифорова ему нахуй не сдался.

Юра почти шагнул обратно к лестнице — вернуться и прописать такого леща, чтоб полегчало. Швырнуть собачьи пожитки: сам разгребай никифоровское дерьмо. Мути справку, забирай собаку в свой сраный Хасецу, через пару месяцев соорудишь еще один псиный алтарь, тебе не привыкать.

Но ведь не полегчает.  
Перед глазами стоял понурый образ: свитер этот, по-дурацки подвернутые джинсы, босые ступни девчачьего размера. Взгляд — будто Кацуки успел похоронить себя при жизни сам. И тошнотворное прощание с собакой, не подозревавшей, что ее кидают второй раз за неделю.

Глаза б мои тебя не видели, зажмурился он с накатившим отчаянием. Ведь честно не смотрел, на катке одергивал себя вовремя, в раздевалках не задерживался тем более, уходил первым, как сбегал. Давил маломальские порывы гадливого любопытства, как ростки чего-то ядовитого, растаптывал без жалости, но сегодня все разладилось, и там, на кухне, он выхватил взглядом отметину в том месте, где шея переходит в плечо: блеклое неровное пятнышко, бывший кровоподтек. Такой остается, если нечаянно не сдержаться — или делать это нарочно. Сминать губами и тянуть, тянуть в себя чужую кожу, потому что хочется и нет сил терпеть.

Он съехал по стене на корточки, обхватил Маккачина за кудлатую башку.  
Сегодня ночью очкастый чмошник будет не спать один. У него ничего не осталось, сказал себе Юра с вызовом, нету даже вонючего свитера, а у меня есть кот и собака. И вездесущие ангелы под окнами, банда Джафара, как говорит Отабек.

Он знал, что Кацуки сейчас стоит у окна. Щурится вниз сквозь свои ботанские стеклышки, выглядывает его в синеватых февральских сумерках. Дерьмовое время — еще не ночь, уже не день. Почти каждый день уходил впустую, всего было мало — времени, выдержки, сил, а блаженный Кацуки плыл по льду, будто у него вечность в запасе. В Хасецу так и хотелось дать ему пинка, чтоб катал нормально, — как делает это, когда думает, что никто не видит. Сальхов давался ему строго через раз, словно в издевку, и под конец тренировки Юра психанул: стал ломать систему, закручивал и сажал прыжок сам — раз за разом, пока его чуть не вырвало. А этот болван так засмотрелся, что забыл включить камеру в телефоне.

Выше этажом хлопнула дверь.  
Юра затолкал битком набитый пакет в сумку, пристегнул поводок к ошейнику. Пересчитал подошвами ступени, утопил запищавшую кнопку домофона. Толкнул дверь, пропуская Маккачина вперед.

— Здра-авствуй, Юрочка, — пропели прямо в рожу на три девчоночьих голоса. Выследили, суки. Он заметался глазами, отступил в панике, но старый дурень залился радостным лаем, за спиной уже кто-то спускался, и Юра шагнул, сцепив зубы, в ангельские объятия.

Его моментально подхватили под руки, с визгом утащили к остальным "Ангелам Юрия", затискали как пиздюка. Настолько ебанутых поклонниц не было даже у Никифорова — его тетки не дежурили под окнами в любую погоду и не таскались за ним по пятам все как одна в кошачьих ушах. Сомнительное, но преимущество.

Юра позволил нащелкать эксклюзивных селфи, принял подношение — белоснежного тигренка, совсем как настоящего, и сделал свирепое лицо, пообещав явиться лично на торжественное собрание фан-клуба в честь грядущего дня рождения "русской феи". План сработал: банда Джафара заверещала хором, от шока ослабив бдительность, чем он и воспользовался с ловкостью помойного кота.

Между припаркованных тачек, через весь двор по скользкой брусчатке к арке-туннелю, а там до проспекта рукой подать.  
У темного провала он остановился, как споткнулся. Подергал ремень сумки.  
Обернулся и сразу нашел глазами незашторенное окно на последнем этаже: яркое, с черным застывшим силуэтом.  
Помедлил, сухо глотнул, поджидая ангелочков, но вокруг было пусто, тихо. Слышно, как с проспекта гудят машины и трезвонит надсадно трамвай.  
Маккачин дышал у ног, колотя хвостом.  
Юра поднял свободную руку и раскрыл пальцы.  
Кацуки положил ладонь на стекло.  
Все стихло совсем. Еще секунду или две Юра стоял с гулко стучавшим сердцем.  
Опустил руку и дернул поводок, нырнул в сырой полумрак тоннеля, изогнутого, длинного, как кишка: потолки монастырским полукругом, облупленные стены в свежих граффити поверх старых знакомых слоганов "зенит-чемпион" и "никифоров хуйло".  
Маккачин трусил с поникшим хвостом, Юра перехватил игрушку локтем, на ходу почесал собакена за ухом и угодил в лужу, набрав полный кед ледяной жижи. Чертыхнулся, затряс ногой.  
— Осторожнее, малец, — панибратски забасили сзади.  
Он метнул взгляд из-под капюшона, намереваясь послать дружелюбного дядю по известному адресу, но за него ответил Маккачин вибрирующим утробным рыком. Сердце екнуло.  
— Какой я тебе малец, — растерявшись, процедил Юра. Бросил вполголоса «рядом», ускорил шаг, наматывая поводок на ладонь. До светлого проспекта оставались считанные метры, он сунул руку в карман, чтобы включить мобильник, и выронил его под ноги вместе с тигренком.  
Следом бухнулась сумка, поводок сорвало с кулака, лай захлебнулся скулящим визгом.  
Юра боролся молча, яростно выдираясь из жесткого захвата. На крик не хватало воздуха, он извернулся и кого-то лягнул, укусил чью-то ладонь и получил в зубы. Рот пришлепнули пластырем, а его самого скрутили по рукам и ногам, впихнули головой в душную тьму, как в мешок. Теряя дыхание, Юра забился из последних сил, взвыл без голоса: деда, — и больше ничего не успел.


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

— Деда, а может, пленку маслом смазать? Растительным?  
— Соображаешь, — одобрил дедушка. — Выкладываем на нее рис — вот столько, — он отпустил руль, чтобы показать, — поверху — смесь луковую с яйцом, а на смесь отбивную.  
Юра напечатал "рис-соус-свин" и задумался.  
— У меня они здоровенные получаются.  
— На куски поруби. На отбивную опять смесь…  
— …и опять рис, — покивал Юра, с удовлетворением вбивая "на куски".  
— Крепко обжимаем колобок — и на тесто.  
— Пленку убрать, — на всякий случай сказал Юра.  
— Соображаешь, — невозмутимо повторил дедушка. Включил "дворники". — Погодка у вас… Накрываем вторым пластом. Края теста смочить водой и слепить.  
— Косичкой, — небрежно кивнул Юра.  
— Главное, чтоб без зазора. Обмазываем взбитым яйцом и жарим. Три-четыре минуты с каждой стороны. Масло разогрей как следует. Сковороду чугунную для мяса бери. Из тех, что я привозил.  
— Ясное дело. Тефлон — фуфло.  
Дедушка хмыкнул, не отвлекаясь от дороги, поправил кепку.  
Юра набрал "чугун мясо" и перечитал, что получилось.  
— А сколько штук выйдет?  
— Сколько выйдет — все твои. Будешь с пылу с жару угощать — сразу не подавай, дай сперва отдохнуть.  
Юра насторожился.  
— Кому?..  
— Пирожкам. Рушником укрой — и в местечко потише. Петра запри.  
Юра фыркнул.  
— А долго?  
— Что?  
— Ну, отдыхать?  
— Минут двадцать. Дольше никак, слюной изойдешь.  
Юра поржал, допечатывая.  
Сунул телефон в карман, закинул руки за голову.  
Дедушка помолчал, вздохнул.  
— Устаешь, Юрочка?  
— Да не, деда… Норм.

Дворники с уютным стуком возили талую воду по стеклу. Юра зевнул во весь рот, сполз по спинке сиденья. Яков в последнее время не доебывался, зато Лилия отрывалась за двоих, гнула самолично и строила как малолетку, в танцзале гоняла до седьмого пота и пригрозила сдать гастроэнтерологам, застукав в раздевалке с чипсами и тремя бутылками лимонада.  
Грохочущего «конька-горбунка» тряхнуло на выбоине, макушку пребольно заколотило.  
Юра хныкнул в полусне. Хмуро сощурился.  
— Ну вот и очухался малец, — загудели над ухом. Мужик из арки, дернулся он в сторону, узнав голос.

Запястья были связаны за спиной. Юра полулежал, пристегнутый на заднем сиденье, плечом к локтю мужика. Колени упирались в кресло водителя, — тот смотрел на дорогу, не сбавляя приличной скорости. Над подголовником неподвижно белел его стриженый затылок. На переднем пассажирском месте курила старуха в шубе. Выбросила окурок за окно, стекло поплыло вверх, отсекая гул шоссе. Стало слышно, как постукивают дворники и ровно урчит мотор. Двухсотый крузак, на автомате опознал Юра темный салон и заерзал, пытаясь сесть ровно. Ноги ему тоже связали.  
Мужик подтянул его за шиворот.  
— От неугомонный… Потерпи чутка, скоро прибудем.  
Юра вывернулся, разъяренно задышал носом, — сука, да ты хоть знаешь, кто я такой!..  
— Юрий Плисецкий, — звонким голосом откликнулась старуха на его мычание. — Болезненное детство, неполная семья, ненависть к фашистам, страх перед Снежной Королевой, страсть к хищникам, жажда победы, успешная учеба. Ты любишь: своего деда, фигурное катание, гималайского кота по кличке Пума Тигр Скорпион, правильно заточенные коньки, море, чипсы, сладости, видеоигры, рассказы о животных, истории про кладбища, запах мужской туалетной воды Аква Эссенциале Блю, прогрессивный рок, высокую скорость, очень горячую воду, печь пирожки. Ты не любишь: холод, школу, болеть в постели, сырые овощи, популярную музыку, болтливых женщин, плачущих людей, врачей, снов. Больше всего на свете боишься сгореть заживо… Прекрати волноваться за кота, его покормит соседка, у которой есть ключи. — Она помолчала. — Что такое кацудон?  
— Ась? — подался вперед мужик.  
— Мясное блюдо японской национальной кухни, — сказал водитель и включил свет.  
Юра ошарашенно заморгал. Старуха обернулась к нему, и стало ясно, что она вовсе не седая и не старая. Зализанные со лба волосы были вытравлены до белизны, водянисто-серые глаза навыкате смотрели в упор.  
— Это мой натуральный цвет, — сказала она холодно. — А ты? Натуральный блондин, я надеюсь?

"Белокурая бестия", подумал Юра, цепенея под немигающим взглядом. Он вспомнил тот случай, когда Никифорову плеснули зеленкой в спину, — а могли бы кислотой в лицо. Старую историю до сих пор пересказывали как анекдот, но Гошан слил по секрету, что Виктор тогда не выходил из дома две недели. Волосы пришлось остричь, а тех козлов до сих пор не нашли. Поговаривали, что и не найдут — даже с водолазами.

— Ты языком балакать не можешь, дак головой махни сестрице Хар, ежели натурал, — посоветовал мужик, как умственно отсталому. Заправил ему за ухо упавшие пряди волос.

На глаза навернулись слезы. Юра каменел всем лицом и не двигался, силясь не моргать. В голову лезли полоумные свидетели Иеговы и почему-то адвентисты седьмого дня. Вдобавок вспомнилось кино про одних идиотов, которые шутки ради заперли в тачке связанную девчонку. У нее тоже был залеплен рот, а еще была аллергия. Девчонка задохнулась от приступа, потому что не смогла достать из кармана капли от насморка.

Защелкал поворотник. Водитель сбросил скорость, съезжая с трассы на проселочную дорогу, машину качнуло, и слезы скатились по щекам.  
— Потрясающий оттенок радужки, — сказала сестрица Хар. Она так и сидела вполоборота, смотрела в лицо. — Чистый аквамарин.

Часы в приборной панели показывали девять вечера. Цифры над сенсорным дисплеем плыли и двоились за дрожащей пеленой.

— Ресницы и брови русые, — услышал Юра голос водителя. Напоролся на его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида. Глаза знакомо-голубого цвета, прямоугольные стекла очков в тонкой оправе.  
Тетка отвернулась, свет погас.  
Лазоревый, вспомнил Юра слово.  
«Велеречивый», «лепрозорий», «калорифер», — они с Милкой составляли Кацуки в помощь разговорник, начали со слова «тролль». Виктор хохотал как гиена и добавил от себя «лазоревый». Кацуки, который обращался к непроизносимой Лилии исключительно «Барановская-сан», новое слово выговорил с первого раза.  
— Дык это, — загудел тормознутый мужик, — я ж потому и прихватил мальца-то, братец Лей. Подходящий ведь, как не взять?  
— Правильно сделал, — сказал водитель и включил сиди-чейнджер. Музыка грохнула, заставив мужика подпрыгнуть.  
_Дотянись и поверь…_ Олдскул. «Нарушитель» девяностого года.

"Иисуса" катал Гошан на показательных сезона 2011-2012 — добивал жюри дебютным русским шпагатом с флиповой тройки. Зрители ему аплодировали с первых тактов, ногами отбивали ритм. Шоу было то еще. Милка угорала до слез, когда Якову взбрело в голову разбирать по кадрам записи тех выступлений.  
Виктор тогда проходил реабилитацию, а на следующий год для своей произвольной взял из этого же альбома композицию «Сладчайшее совершенство». На Гошана за бортом — во всех смыслах — было жалко смотреть.  
Юра бы на его месте взял «Нимб», но вообще дело было не в музыке. Виктор из любой программы мог сделать конфетку — хоть под гимн России.  
— Ишь, наяривают, — перекрывая соло Дэйва, забасил мужик. Юра зашмыгал, исподтишка косясь на своего тормоза-соседа. Тормоз перехватил взгляд, расплылся в щербатой улыбке, подмигнул. Рыжебородый косматый бугай в туристической куртке — соломенные патлы, туповатые глазки, нос картошкой. Никакой не нацист, быдло быдлом.

Пранкеры, отлегло от сердца. Розыгрыш для зомбоящика. Тетка — ведущая с Рен-ТВ, кондовый мужик — говноактер, в зеркале спрятана камера.  
— И злющий же ты, паря, за малым до кровяки не тяпнул, — восхитился говноактер, покрутил перед носом своей клешней, демонстрируя след от укуса. — Гля-кось, чисто собаченька.

Юра провел языком по соленым зубам и отвернулся, с омерзением проглотил густую слюну.  
Обежал глазами наглухо тонированные стекла. Темень, ни огонька, ни дорожных щитов. Снег мотался на ветру, лесополоса за обочиной надвигалась по обе стороны непроглядной стеной.

Пригород он знал плохо. Совсем не знал, если честно. Да и похер, вздернул он подбородок, кем бы ни оказались эти упыри — не на того напали. Умница Маккачин давно привел Кацуки в арку, и тот нашел сумку и мобильник. Если ангелы раньше не нашли. Вот кто поднимет кипиш — мало не покажется.

Он кивал музыке в такт, проговаривал про себя слова — _Твой личный Иисус — тот, кто слышит твои молитвы_ , храбрясь упырям назло и мстительно представляя себе спасательный отряд банды Джафара. И карательный заодно. Питерские поклонницы были отмороженными напрочь, воображали себя ангелами-хранителями, устраивали с московскими виртуальные битвы и сопровождали его повсюду, рьяно оберегая от своих главных соперниц в борьбе за право называться самыми верными фанатами.

— Прибыли, — обрадовался мужик.  
Юра вытянул шею, глядя вперед с нараставшей тревогой. Они въехали в открытые настежь ворота, покатили по аллее между корабельными соснами. В свете фар кружился поредевший снег, навстречу сиял желтыми окнами двухэтажный дом с мезонином.  
Тойота обогнула заснеженную клумбу, вывернула к темной пристройке пониже. Музыка оборвалась, водитель дернул ручник, открыл багажник. Не заглушив двигатель, вылез из машины. Юра вжался в кресло.  
— Дай-кось я тебя на ручках, — перегнулся к нему мужик.  
Юра мычал, упирался ногами, но его отстегнули, сгребли в охапку, выволокли наружу с легкостью.  
— Не вздумай тащить в дом, — сказала тетка. Она курила в сторонке, придерживая воротник шубы. — Все стены мне опять изуродуешь.  
Юра замычал сильнее, выкручиваясь из хватки. Мужик цыкнул, вскинул его на плечо.  
— Дык в подвал? Там и крюков вбивать не надобно.  
— Там вчерашнее мясо до сих пор не убрано, — сказал водитель. Мужик охнул и попятился, забубнил оправдания.

Его никто не слушал. Тетка закуривала новую сигарету, водитель доставал из багажника большую переноску, держа за ручку на крышке. Другой рукой повесил на плечо спортивную сумку с броским принтом. Из сумки выглядывала черно-белая тигриная морда.  
На свои вещи Юра едва обратил внимание. Он не сводил глаз с переноски, с кудрявой рыжей шерсти между прутьями.  
— Жива собаченька-то? — заволновался мужик.  
— Что с ней сделается, — сказала тетка. — Проспит еще минимум час.  
Багажник закрылся, водитель зашагал к дому.  
— Ждите здесь, — обронил он за плечо.  
Выворачивая шею, Юра провожал взглядом переноску до самого крыльца. Гостя встречали: открыли без стука, на ступени упал желтый свет. Водитель зашел в дом, и дверь захлопнулась.

Юра вдруг подумал, что никто не знал, кто выведет Маккачина этим вечером. Пару часов назад Юра и сам не знал.  
Им нужен не я, оглушило его простой разгадкой. Им была нужна собака.

Они не стали завязывать ему глаза, значит, не боятся, что потом их опознают. И меня не опознают, закончил он мысль — холодно, почти равнодушно, как если бы думал об очередном безымянном трупе из криминальных новостей.

Он увидел свои самые последние фотографии из твиттера фан-клуба, и сообщение о розыске увидел — по всем каналам в экстренных выпусках: пропал Юрий Плисецкий, был одет в черную куртку, черные джинсы и черные кеды с леопардовым принтом. Среднего роста, худощавого телосложения… Особых примет нет.

Юра обмяк на пропахшем брезентом плече. Вдалеке тоскливо провыла электричка. Из дома по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука. Ветер улегся, снег перестал, только работал вхолостую движок.  
— Ишь, развел вонищу, — отмер мужик. Развернулся, сошел с площадки, с хрустом протаптывая наметенные сугробы. — Пойдем-ка вона к елочке, пока суть да дело, привяжем тебя покрепче.

Со своей задачей он справился играючи. "Елочка" оказалась огромной сосной, мужик примотал Юру веревкой поперек живота к стволу, налепил еще кусок пластыря поверх измочаленного. Тетка курила, мерцая из темноты огоньком, и на возню с пленником не обращала внимания.  
В конце концов Юра выбился из сил и затих.  
Зубы клацали, промокшие ноги на морозе сразу заледенели. Надеясь сам не зная на что, он смотрел в яркие окна, но глаза опухли от слез, а все окна были зашторены.  
Если б только он мог разговаривать. Он бы объяснил этим ебланам, что никому про них не расскажет. Что не запомнил дорогу сюда, потому что у него топографический кретинизм. Что готов топать отсюда до города пешком, только сперва пусть вернут Маккачина, твари, уроды сраные.

Господи боже, пожалуйста, — малодушно взмолился он и тут же сам себя одернул. Никто его не спасет, даже знай он хоть одну молитву, никто не простит. Потому что прощать на "том" свете некого и некому.

Захороненное тело разлагается: лопается, «течет», как говорят кладбищенские, и через восемь лет, самое большее через пятнадцать, остаются кости и черепушка, вот и все. Плюс золотые и стальные зубы — в прежние времена. Теперь к зубам прибавляются фарфоровые виниры, штифты, искусственные суставы и силикон.

Юра растравлял себя с угрюмым упорством, рисуя в красках, что останется после него. Медали, грамоты, фотографии и архивные записи его прокатов. Не в могиле, а вообще. Джей-Джей — тот обвешается медалями и в гробу, и пальцы ему бальзаматоры сложат в его уебанском стиле. Согласно завещанию лет через девяносто. Памятник — статую в полный рост на коньках — будут заваливать цветами столетия спустя его расплодившиеся потомки. Вот она, настоящая жизнь после смерти. Оставить после себя живое на земле.  
А я даже трахнуть никого не успел, горестно оскорбился Юра и увидел оплывающий в окне силуэт: черные волосы, синяя водолазка, раскрытая на стекле ладонь.

— Ну как оно там, братец? Оклемался наш сердечный?  
Юра мигом стряхнул сонную одурь, навострил уши.  
— Говорить еще рано, — ответил "братец", приближаясь легким шагом. Лей, торопливо напомнил себе Юра имя. Или фамилию. — Мик слишком слаб. Разговор убьет его.  
Мик, повторил Юра еще одно имя. Главарь упырей? Разговор убьет, а собака спасет.  
Воображение нарисовало немощного старикана, подыхающего за яркими окнами, вспомнились дедушкины рассказы о послевоенном детстве и туберкулезе, о лечении собачьим жиром.  
Дед не переживет, догнало следом, и сердце оборвалось.  
— Свету бы, — громко пожаловался мужик.  
Белобрысый водитель с мутным именем не ответил. Сейчас он представлялся последней надеждой на спасение, потому что выглядел самым адекватным. Высокий и длинноногий, в черной косухе и брюках, заправленных в армейские берцы, он подошел к мужику и спустил с плеча на снег продолговатый бело-голубой кофр.  
Юра с некоторым замешательством понял, что это мини-холодильник.

На несколько секунд он оторопел, совершенно растеряв мысли. Все заготовленные слова вылетели из головы.  
Не сатанисты и не живодеры, додумался он, мертвея, а подпольные трансплантологи. Черные торговцы донорскими органами. Сейчас ему вырежут почки, а ненужное тело оставят подыхать на снегу. Или бросят в подвал.

Пока мужик возился с замками холодильника, водитель — Лей — вернулся к машине, сел за руль. Юра взмок от ужаса и успел распрощаться с последней надеждой, но Тойота сдала назад и плавно развернулась, свет фар ударил по глазам. Хлопнула дверца.  
Юра опомнился, рванулся вперед, мыча и слепо моргая, требовательно замотал головой.  
Лей подошел к нему, заслонив свет. Вынул из кармана перчатку — не хирургическую, а самую обыкновенную, кожаную.

Юра поперхнулся, кое-как проглотил кислоту, обжегшую горло. Замутило так резко, что он в панике вообразил себе приступ рвоты, которой захлебнется прежде, чем со рта снимут пластыри.  
Или не станут марать руки.  
Вырезают ли у мертвецов почки? Может, им нужны не почки, а печень или сердце. Нет, кажется, сердце умирает первым. А мозг — последним. Может, ему вырежут гипофиз, как Климу Чугункину.  
Лей надел вторую перчатку, сжал-разжал пальцы.  
Откинул косую челку, блеснув очками в густой тени. Юра постарался поймать его взгляд, взмолился всем лицом.  
— Ничего не бойся, — заговорил Лей спокойным голосом. — Представь себе вахту на маяке полуострова в северных морях: вокруг ни единой живой души, впереди беспросветная зима, и ты один можешь кого-то спасти.  
Юра смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами.  
Лей расстегнул на нем куртку и мастерку. Щелкнуло выкидное лезвие, мягко затрещала ткань. Выдернув тельняшку из-под ремня джинсов, Лей распорол ее до самого низа. Спустил одежду с плеч, насколько позволяли веревки.  
На обнаженную грудь легла его ладонь, теплая даже через перчатку.  
— Тонкая кожа, — заметил он вполголоса с сожалением, — крови будет… Ром, — окликнул он, и Юра увидел в руках мужика самодельный молот.

Самый настоящий здоровенный молот — в точности как на рисунках, изображавших людей периода неолита с их допотопным оружием: деревянная оструганная рукоять, каменное навершие охвачено крест-накрест сыромятными ремешками.

Юра потерянно вглядывался, пока не понял, что это не камень вовсе, а ограненный кусок льда. Свет горел в зеленоватой глубине, заиндевелая рукоять вспыхивала алмазными искрами.

Лей уступил место, с другой стороны встала Хар. Она держала наготове белое полотенце.  
Юра сморгнул слезы, перевел взгляд на мужика. Не смог вспомнить его имя. Мужик размахнулся, молот рассек воздух.  
Юра содрогнулся, застыл.  
Боль ударила с отсрочкой: сначала он услышал, как хрустнула грудная кость, и лишь потом зашелся сдавленным криком, срывая горло.  
— Говори, — приказала Хар.  
— Отзовися, — подхватил мужик, — давай-ка, поднатужься, малец.  
Юра задыхался, давясь икотой, плечи и голова мелко вздрагивали. Сил на вдох не было. Из носа текло, волосы болтались перед мокрым лицом.  
Лей поднял ему голову, забрав концы волос в кулак. Наклонился, приник ухом к груди.  
Не отпуская голову, шагнул вбок.  
— Сильнее.  
— Щас уебу по-людски, братец Лей, — пообещал мужик.  
Юра не успел перевести дух: навершие врезалось в середину груди с сочным чавканьем, брызнула ледяная крошка. Он захрипел, обдирая об кору затылок и спину.  
Под джинсами расплывалось горячее, текло по трясущимся ногам. Взгляд бестолково дергался, выхватывал шнуровку на высоких ботинках, кирзовые сапоги, красные пятна на снегу. Кровь разлетелась веером, окропила дальние сугробы, хлестнув мужика по лицу. Отдуваясь, тот вытирался ладонью.  
— Говори сердцем, — прочитал Юра по его губам и понял, что оглох.

Боли не стало. Он больше не задыхался, не умирал от холода и не слышал жуткого хрипа в разбитой груди.  
Зато видел с необычайной ясностью, как взмывает молот, отведенный за плечо. Кулаки поверх мокрой рукояти, переливы света на уцелевших розовых ледяных гранях. Пятна крови на рыжей бороде. Дом с мезонином и яркими окнами. Белое небо и черные облака.  
Небо медленно гасло.  
«Мамочка», — последний раз толкнулось сердце, — и в этот самый миг что-то откликнулось там, за порванной кожей и треснувшей грудиной. Ласковое, робкое движение, еле уловимый звук, похожий на вздох.  
— Стой, — звонко сказала Хар.  
Юра с трудом, несинхронно моргнул. Хар смотрела на него сияющими глазами.  
Мужик опустил молот. Склонил голову к плечу, даже присел слегка от усердия.  
— Чивой-то вроде… Али чудится? Вдарить для верности…  
— Погоди, — сказал Лей.  
Юра коротко, мелко втягивал носом морозный воздух. В груди ворочалось и словно бормотало — сладостно, нежно и так слабо, что страшно было дышать.  
— Отойдите, — потребовала Хар.  
Она распахнула шубу, вставила в уши дужки фонендоскопа, висевшего на шее.  
Прослушала его дыхание, хмуря бесцветные брови. Отрицательно качнула головой.  
Мужик оперся на молот с сокрушенным вздохом.  
— Сколько ж вас, пустозвонов, мать-земля на свет произвела.  
— Дай-ка, — протянул руку Лей, вооружился фонендоскопом сам.  
Слушал долго, надавливал кругляшом мембраны на рану со всех сторон. Больно не было, но Юра тихо расплакался от бессилия ему помочь.  
— Спокойно. — Лей прикрыл глаза. — Спокойно… Я слышу тебя, Дэ… Ар?..  
Он отнял мембрану от груди, Хар прижала полотенце.  
— Дар, — осветилась она улыбкой.  
— Ети его… — Мужик отпустил молот, шлепнул себя по бокам и заржал. — Неужто?  
— Дар, — облегченно повторил Лей, снимая фонендоскоп. Рассмеялся, выдохнул. — Живо, — скомандовал он, стянул с руки перчатку и голыми пальцами сорвал оба пластыря.

В рот хлынул воздух, Юра вдохнул с нечеловеческим хрипом. Уронил голову, закашлялся блевотиной вперемешку с кровью.  
Веревки разрезали, освободили запястья и щиколотки. Подхватили его, понесли. Он еще всхлипывал, не смея дышать в полную силу; нежное под полотенцем билось слабее, реже, боль вернулась — вгрызалась раскаленными сверлами. Руку на ходу перетягивали жгутом. Ненадолго все остановилось, в вену вошла игла, и небо наконец погасло.

**4.**

Открыв глаза, он какое-то время бессмысленно разглядывал потолок: глянцевый, высокий. Повел взглядом по стенам в полосатых обоях. Матовые светильники, пейзажи в рамах, напольные часы. Просторное окно за плотными золотистыми шторами.  
Кровать тоже была просторной — двуспальной, с четырьмя деревянными столбиками по углам. Юра лежал, до пояса укрытый пухлым одеялом, и понятия не имел, как здесь оказался. Это ничуть его не беспокоило. Ему было тепло и уютно. Голова была тяжелой и одновременно восхитительно пустой.  
Дверь отворилась, и бездумное наслаждение покоем прервала Хар — в медицинском балахоне и штанах зеленого цвета, с дежурной улыбкой на худом лице.  
Юра вспомнил все разом. Скосил глаза на свою грудь, увидел белую повязку.  
Хар вкатила за собой задребезжавший узкий столик, укрытый марлевой салфеткой.  
Присела на край постели.  
— Послушайте, — начал Юра и замолчал, не узнав собственного голоса. — Где я?  
Глядя на свои наручные часы, Хар приложила кончики пальцев к его шее. Проверила температуру прохладной ладонью. Заглянула в глаза, посветила фонариком. Поводила рукояткой фонарика перед носом.  
— Голова не кружится?  
— Нет, — соврал Юра. Коснулся гладкой повязки, сухо глотнул.  
— Болит?  
— Нет.  
— Как твое имя, помнишь?  
Он помолчал.  
Тихо ответил:  
— Юра.  
— Запомни: твое имя — Дар. Твое истинное имя. Его назвало твое сердце. До сегодняшнего дня ты не жил, а существовал. Спал, но теперь проснулся.  
— Проснулся, — хрипло пробормотал Юра.  
— Мы тебя разбудили. У тебя очень сильное сердце. Я такого никогда не видела… Хочешь пить?  
Не получив ответа, она всунула фонарик в нагрудный карман, подкатила столик к постели, сняла салфетку.  
На средней полке Юра увидел свой телефон.  
— Апельсиновый сок или яблочный? — спросила Хар.  
— Апельсиновый…  
Сок из графина с журчанием ударил в стакан. Юра отвлекся от телефона, сжался от горячей распирающей тяжести внизу живота и понял, что под одеялом кроме повязки на нем ничего нет.  
Хар помогла ему сесть, как лежачему больному. Поднесла стакан к губам; Юра забрал его, стал с жадностью пить сам неловкими глотками. Сок был свежевыжатым, вкусным.  
— Еще?  
Он мотнул головой. Морщась от боли в распухшем языке, вытер рот и заметил, что запястья тоже перевязаны.  
Хар поставила стакан на поднос.  
— Небольшая трещина в груди. От нагрузок, резких поворотов первое время воздерживаться. У тебя тонкая кожа, пришлось накладывать швы.  
Юра смотрел на нее, потеряв дар речи.  
— Нитки рассосутся сами, — продолжала Хар будничным тоном, — стяжку не снимать две недели. Я выпишу рецепт, купишь лекарство в аптеке. Принимать десять дней. Оно входит в список разрешенных препаратов. Вопросы?  
Юра перевел дыхание.  
— Верните мою одежду, — потребовал он сдавленной скороговоркой. — Мне надо… Ну… Где здесь…  
— Туалет за той дверью. Одежду получишь утром. — Хар наклонилась к столику, взяла с нижней полки белое пластиковое судно. — Тебе еще рано вставать…  
Она с легким укором наблюдала за его попытками сползти с кровати и не расстаться при этом с одеялом. В конце концов у него получилось.  
За спиной он незаметно сцапал телефон.  
Хар подвела его к двери в глубине спальни, щелкнула выключателем. Обливаясь холодным потом, Юра еле дождался, когда дверь перед ним откроется, протиснулся в светлую ванную.

Первым делом он заперся. Сбросил одеяло и метнулся, едва не пропахав носом пол, к унитазу, откинул крышку. Телефон пристроил на бачке, уперся свободной ладонью. Пальцы тряслись и не слушались. Кое-как он прицелился и вздрогнул, с долгим стоном закрыл глаза. Шумно задышал от облегчения.  
Опустил крышку, нажал на слив и сгреб телефон, на дрожащих от слабости ногах доковылял до умывальника. Положил телефон на зеркальную полку и включил горячую воду. Осторожно, чтобы не намочить запястья, подставил ладони под струю.  
Ежась от удовольствия, поднял взгляд.  
Из зеркала на него смотрел какой-то стремный лох. Под глазами залегли синяки, будто он в самом деле тяжело заболел. Бледное лицо было умытым, губы воспаленно горели. Вылитый Гошан в образе. Чистые, еще влажные волосы кто-то аккуратно зачесал со лба назад.  
Он тряхнул головой, приблизил лицо к зеркалу, всмотрелся в глаза, распахнутые с отчаянным вызовом — неуловимого цвета, не зеленые и не голубые. Переменчивые, как море в непогоду.  
Дедовы, упрямо подумал он. Мокрым пальцем надавил на тугую твердую стяжку, в груди слабо кольнуло. Лизнул ссадину в углу рта, сплюнул в раковину. То странное нежное шевеление не возвращалось. Он постоял немного, слушая свое дыхание и успокаивающий звук льющейся воды.  
Включил телефон.  
Стекло на экране при падении не уцелело, но сигнал появился сразу. Посыпались уведомления из чатов и сообщения о пропущенных звонках. Глаза выловили искаженный трещинами номер без имени, который Юра знал наизусть. Девять один один, шесть четверок, одна шестерка. Виктор расстарался, выбил блатной за автограф. Или за просто так.  
Три вызова, все вчерашним днем. Кацуки не соврал — пытался дозвониться. Разобраться с личными делами после работы.

На часах был четвертый час. В Алматы — седьмой, прикинул Юра по привычке, куснул ноготь большого пальца.  
Он прекрасно знал, чей голос хочет услышать. Того, кто сейчас тоже не спит и выслушает его без нравоучений. Знать бы еще, что говорить.  
Привет, Кацудон, меня вывезли за город и разбудили ледяным молотком два раза. А еще я проебал Маккачина. Такие дела.

Он заблокировал экран. Выключил воду, замотался в одеяло.  
Огляделся напоследок: светлые стены, пустые полки. Над белой ванной — гель для душа и шампунь. Ни ножниц, ни хотя бы безопасной бритвы.  
Повозившись с задвижкой, он толкнул дверь и увидел возле кровати свою сумку.  
— Твои новые вещи доставят ближе к утру, — не глядя на него, сказала Хар. Она ловкими движениями перестилала постель. — Мы не планировали встречу с тобой, поэтому не подготовили для тебя одежду и нижнее белье на смену.  
Юра вспыхнул всем лицом, стиснул зубы.  
— Жар спал, ты можешь принять душ еще раз самостоятельно, если хочешь. Потом я сменю повязку.  
— Обойдусь.  
Он незаметно привалился к дверному косяку.  
Хар выпрямилась.  
— Сейчас тебе следует отдохнуть. Разговор, я думаю, предстоит долгий.  
— Разговор?.. С кем? С вашим главным?  
— Здесь нет главных. Ром занят делом. В твоем распоряжении сейчас я — Хар. И наш брат Лей.  
Харлей, сложил Юра и поперхнулся нервным смешком.  
— А этот ваш… Мик. Оклемался?  
Хар помолчала, разглядывая его с непонятным интересом.  
— Он еще слаб и не может говорить. Ты — можешь.  
— Как скажете. Я буду говорить… с этим… — Юра раздраженно взмахнул рукой с телефоном. — С Леем.  
— Лей. Братские имена не склоняются.  
— Что… Это что — секта? — не выдержал Юра. — Что вы тут… вообще… — Он закашлялся и отпустил одеяло, схватился за грудь. — Кто вы такие?  
— Братья и Сестры Света. И ты — один из нас.  
Она произнесла это с такой помпой, что Юра услышал заглавные буквы.  
— Пиздец, — сказал он искренне.  
Зажмурился, пытаясь отдышаться.  
Вскинул голову.  
— Где Маккачин? Пудель. Мой пес, которого вы… Что вы с ним сделали?  
— Маккачин не твой пес, — заметила Хар. — Животное в полном порядке. Здесь никто не причинит ему вреда.  
— Ну да. А мясо в подвале? — спросил Юра, обмирая от собственной отваги и абсурдной жути пиздеца. — Собачье? Или человеческое?  
— Они никогда не были людьми.  
Юра помолчал.  
— И кем же они были? — проговорил он низким голосом.  
— Мясом.  
— Мясом?..  
— Ляг. Тебе ведь трудно стоять.  
— Не буду я лежать.  
Хар скрестила руки на груди.  
— Те, кого невозможно разбудить. Пустышки. Живые трупы. Они никогда не смогут заговорить сердцем. Абсолютное большинство людей на нашей земле — ходячие мертвецы. Они рождаются мертвыми, женятся на мертвых, рожают мертвых, умирают; их мертвые дети рожают новых мертвецов, — и так из века в век.  
Юра слушал, холодея. Тон Хар изменился, она говорила нараспев, словно повторяла за кем-то. Перечить сумасшедшим станет только идиот, поэтому он слушал молча.  
— …это круговорот их мертвой жизни. Из него нет выхода. А мы живые. Мы избранные. Мы знаем, что такое язык сердца. И знаем, что такое любовь. Настоящая Божественная Любовь.

Для сотен миллионов мертвых людей любовь — это просто болезнь. Мужчина добивается женщины, дарит ей подарки, ухаживает за ней, клянется в любви, обещая любить только ее одну. Наконец они сближаются настолько, что готовы совершить так называемый «акт любви». Потом они начинают жить вместе, заводят детей, и страсть постепенно покидает их. Они превращаются в машины: он зарабатывает деньги, она готовит и стирает. В этом состоянии они могут прожить до самой смерти. Или влюбиться в других. Они расстаются и вспоминают о прошлом с неприязнью. А новым избранникам или избранницам клянутся в верности. Заводят новую семью, рожают новых детей. И снова становятся машинами. И эта болезнь называется земной любовью.  
Для нас же это — величайшее зло. Потому что у нас, избранных, совсем другая любовь. Она огромна, как небо, и прекрасна, как свет изначальный.

А чего не радуга, чуть не брякнул Юра, давно понявший, о какой любви идет речь. Было бы из-за чего так загоняться.

— Она не основана на внешней симпатии. Она глубока и сильна. Ты, Дар, еще не познал и малой толики этой любви. Ты даже не прикоснулся к ней. Но скоро ты познаешь божественную любовь света.

Хар смотрела на него глазами фанатички. Юра сжимал дверную ручку за спиной, готовый скрыться в ванной в любую секунду, — или метнуться к сумке за коньком, но дыхание Хар выравнивалось, лицо бледнело.

— Люди, неспособные познать эту любовь, не больше, чем мясо, — сказала она почти спокойно. — Они не могут быть в гармонии ни с окружающим миром, ни с собой. Они рождаются в страданиях и в страданиях уходят из жизни. Вся жизнь их сводится к борьбе за комфорт, к продлению существования тел, которые нуждаются в пище и одежде. Их тела быстро старятся, болеют, гниют и распадаются на атомы. Таков путь мясных машин. И в этом только наша вина. Только мы можем исправить ошибку.

Юра прислушался к тишине. Встрепенулся, сонно заморгал.  
Взяв поднос, Хар кивком указала на столик.  
— Рецепт, освобождение от тренировок на месяц, твоя карта. Не забудь перед уходом.  
— Как на месяц? — вырвалось против воли. Юра шагнул, потянул одеяло на плечо. — Без собаки не уйду…  
Он замолчал, увидев поверх бумажек с печатями голубую карточку — силуэт сноубордиста, логотип. «Виза».  
— Неперсонализированная дебетовая карта, — объяснила Хар тоном воспитательницы из детсада. — На счете — денежная сумма на твои личные нужды. Пин-код — дата твоего рождения.  
Юра молчал.  
— На случай, если ты захочешь где-нибудь отдохнуть или снять другую квартиру. Приобрести, возможно… Я не уверена, достаточно ли там денег. Кажется, что-то около ста пятидесяти тысяч.  
— Рублей? — машинально уточнил Юра.  
— Евро.  
Хар выдержала паузу, любуясь его охреневшим лицом.  
— Лей отвезет тебя домой утром. Но прежде, чем состоится самый важный разговор в твоей жизни, — продолжала она нудить, будто ее заклинило, — тебе следует отдохнуть.  
— Не буду я отдыхать.  
Хар промолчала.  
Юра еле дождался, когда она наконец свалит.  
Бросился к сумке и запутался в одеяле, ухватился за столбик. Сполз на пол.  
Расстегнул молнию, выложил на кровать тигра. Потащил наружу Маккачиново барахло. Пакет застрял. Юра ткнулся в него мокрым лбом.  
За дверью было тихо. Тикали в углу часы. Юра тяжело дышал, придавленный слабостью, слушал торопливое «тик-так» и обещал себе, что еще секунда — и он встанет. Как в детстве, когда хуже утреннего подъема ничего не бывает.  
Устаешь, Юрочка, — вздохнули рядом.  
Он поднял голову, вытащил пакет.  
На пол вывалился свитер. Юра добрался до своих вещей, натянул спортивные штаны, компрессионную футболку, запасные носки; надел свитер.  
Повертел в руках чешки.  
Выложил коньки, расчехлил, опробовал лезвие ногтем.  
Когда кроме полупустой бутылки лимонада и крошек от чипсов в сумке ничего не осталось, вытряхнул из пакета собачье барахло. Намордник, игрушки в мешке, ключи, свернутый файл с документами. Коробка в шелестящей бумажке леопардовой расцветки.  
Он еле выцарапал коробку со дна, увесистую, широкую. Содрал обертку, открыл крышку и в ошеломлении замер.  
Ничего прекраснее того, что он видел, прежде не создавала рука дизайнера. Тяжелые шипованные носы, алая кожа, толстая подошва. "Лабутены" той самой модели, на которую он засматривался с января. И размер его, сорок первый.  
Он погладил красочный хищный принт. Взял в руки открытку — детскую, в наивных ромашках и воздушных шариках.  
На обороте — несколько слов старательным почерком первоклашки: _Заранее не поздравляют, но я надеюсь, что примета не сбывается. С наилучшие пожелания, Юрий Кацуки._  
Юрий. Вот болван.  
Он живо обул кроссовки — откуда силы взялись, затолкал вещи в сумку. Выпрямился во весь рост с коньками под мышкой, сжимая в кулаке телефон, как холодное оружие. Его мутило, в ушах стоял ватный гул. В груди противно дергало.  
По самым оптимистическим прогнозам дойти ему светило разве что до крыльца. Прямиком в объятия рыжего мужика.  
Юра сунул телефон в карман и дотащил себя вместе с коньками до изголовья, повалился на постель. Запихнул коньки под подушку.  
Утро вечера мудренее, сказал в голове дедушкин голос.  
Кровать то утягивало куда-то вниз, то выталкивало, словно поплавок.  
Головокружительная темная быстрина, сырой ветер пахнет свежими огурцами и костром, дружный хохот разносится над водой. _Вылей свой лимонад, сделай милость, корюшку запивают исключительно белым вином_.  
На лоб опустилась ладонь, твердая, надежная как якорь.  
Юра нащупал лезвие конька влажными пальцами.  
Открыл глаза.  
Его новоявленный братец лежал рядом, подпирая бритый висок кулаком, и разглядывал его сквозь прямоугольные стеклышки. Уверенный, взрослый. Хотя вблизи ему можно было дать всего лет двадцать, от силы двадцать два. Свою косуху он успел снять, серая футболка обтягивала мышцы профессионального спортсмена.  
— Ну здравствуй, брат сердечный, — сказал он спокойным голосом.  
Ненавижу очкариков, мрачно подумал Юра. Видимо, эта ненависть отразилась на его лице: Лей улегся на спину и заложил руки за голову. Закрыл глаза.  
Самое время огреть его коньком и валить, но Юра не мог пошевелиться. Он и соображал-то с трудом. Хотел бы он знать, чем его опоила сумасшедшая настырная сука. Если он не пройдет медосмотр…  
— Что ты знаешь о Тунгусском метеорите?  
Юра решил, что ослышался.  
Лей скосил на него свои лазоревые глаза. Интересно, в курсе ли он, на кого похож, как родной брат.  
Юра нахмурился. Опять Никифоров. Въедливый, как комар над ухом, не дает покоя даже сейчас.  
Он совсем было поймал какую-то важную мысль, но зудящее ощущение уже прошло.  
Юра пошевелил в задумчивости языком, скривил губы, — кажется, умудрился его прокусить. Вспомнил идиотский вопрос. Терпеливо ответил:  
— Что он метеорит. И что он упал возле реки Тунгуски. Собаку мне верни, — он зевнул, подвывая, — те. Без нее отсюда не уйду, усек?  
Лей улыбнулся, с заметной неохотой отвел взгляд. Скрестил свои длиннющие ноги, уставился вверх.  
— Я расскажу тебе, что представляет из себя этот метеорит на самом деле. Не возражаешь?  
— Валяй.  
Только на минутку, — пообещал себе Юра, сжимая слабеющие пальцы, и с наслаждением закрыл глаза.  
— 30 июня 1908 года в Восточной Сибири упал громадный болид, — начал Лей голосом сказочника. — Падение его видели и слышали сибиряки, оно наделало много шума и оставило потрясающие следы: мощнейшая звуковая волна, пронесшаяся по всей Сибири, вывал леса на площади в сотни квадратных километров, световая вспышка и землетрясение, зафиксированное нелицеприятным сейсмографом в подвале Иркутской обсерватории…

Юра открыл глаза, чтобы спросить, зачем ему эта охуительно интересная история, — и увидел Свет, сияющий в Абсолютной Пустоте. «Изначальный», догадался он сразу. Свет сиял сам по себе и состоял из двадцати трех тысяч светоносных лучей. Времени для этих лучей не существовало. Были только Пустота и Вечность.  
Лучи образовали круг: направились внутрь, и после двадцати трех импульсов в центре круга возникли звезды, планеты и галактики.  
Рождение Вселенной, понял Юра с восторгом. Лучи сотворяли миры один за другим, пока не создали планету, покрытую водой.  
Земля, — угадал он каким-то шестым чувством. Вода образовала шарообразное зеркало. Как только лучи в нем отразились, они перестали быть лучами и воплотились в живые существа — примитивные амебы, населяющие океан. Их мельчайшие полупрозрачные тела носила вода, но Юра знал, что в них по‑прежнему живет Изначальный Свет. И что их по‑прежнему двадцать три тысячи.  
Перед ним проносились миллиарды земных лет, бывшие лучи эволюционировали вместе с другими существами, населяющими Землю, стали людьми.

Люди размножились и покрыли Землю, — услышал он лекторский голос Хар. — Они стали жить умом, закабалив себя в плоти. Уста их говорили на языке ума, и язык этот как пленка покрыл весь видимый мир.

Люди перестали видеть сердцем. Слепые и бессердечные, они становились все более жестокими. Они создали оружие и машины. Они убивали и плодились, плодились и убивали, и превратились в ходячих мертвецов. Потому что люди были ошибкой лучей Света. Как и все живое на Земле.

Земля — это и есть ад, осознал Юра. И лучи, разобщенные, жили в этом аду, умирали и воплощались снова, не в силах оторваться от Земли, которую сами же создали. Их по‑прежнему оставалось двадцать три тысячи. Свет Изначальный жил в их сердцах. Но они спали, как спят миллиарды человеческих сердец.

В груди заныло от бессильной злости. Что могло разбудить лучи, чтобы они поняли — кто они и что им делать? Юра все еще видел миры, созданные до Земли: они висели в Пустоте, как нарядные елочные игрушки. Одна Земля была живой и развивалась сама по себе.  
И тогда кусочек сотворенной елочной игрушки сорвался, устремляясь к Земле. Это был один из самых больших метеоритов, и случилось это падение в 1908 году, в Сибири, возле реки Подкаменная Тунгуска.

Метеорит назвали Тунгусским. В 1927 году к нему снарядили экспедицию. Прибывшие на место увидели поваленный лес, но метеорита не нашли. В этой экспедиции было пятнадцать человек.

Среди них Юра увидел одного студента, белобрысого парня с голубыми глазами, и с первого взгляда понял, что их роднит. То самое странное чувство, которое оба прежде не испытывали: трепет живого сердца.

Как только сердце затрепетало, студент замолчал. Он перестал разговаривать с членами экспедиции, потому что чувствовал сердцем, что метеорит где‑то здесь, а для этого слова были не нужны. От метеорита шла энергия, которая за два дня перевернула его жизнь. Члены экспедиции сочли, что он сошел с ума, и ушли ни с чем. Он отстал от экспедиции, вернулся на место падения и нашел метеорит. Это была громадная глыба льда. Она ушла в болотистую почву, гнилая вода сомкнулась над ней, скрыв от людей. Студент погрузился в болото, поскользнулся и сильно ударился грудью о лед. И тогда его сердце заговорило, назвав его истинное имя.

Он отколол кусок льда, засунул в рюкзак и пошел к людям. Лед был тяжелый, идти было трудно. Лед таял. Когда студент дошел до ближайшей деревни, ото льда остался небольшой кусок, помещающийся в ладони. Подходя к деревне, студент увидел девушку, спящую в траве. Девушка была русоволосая, голубые глаза ее были полуприкрыты. Он поднял с земли палку, шнурком прикрутил кусок льда и со всей силы ударил ледяным молотом девушку в грудь. Девушка вскрикнула и потеряла сознание.

Студент лег возле нее и заснул. Когда он проснулся, она сидела рядом и смотрела на него как на брата. Они обнялись. И сердца их заговорили друг с другом.

Они поняли все и пошли искать себе подобных, чтобы просеивать человеческую породу, как золотоносный песок. Каждый, кто полностью овладел языком сердца, искал своих братьев и сестер. Тех, кто не принадлежит адскому миру, в чьих сердцах еще живет память о Свете. И будил их.

Их двадцать три тысячи. Не больше и не меньше. Они голубоглазые и светловолосые. Как только будут найдены все двадцать три тысячи, как только все они будут знать язык сердца, они встанут в кольцо. Их сердца произнесут одновременно двадцать три сердечных слова. И в центре кольца возникнет Свет Изначальный, тот, что творил миры. Страшная ошибка будет исправлена: мир Земли исчезнет, растворится в Свете. И земные тела растворятся вместе с миром Земли. Братья и Сестры вновь станут лучами Света Изначального. И вернутся в Вечность.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> за идею и прямые цитаты спасибо Владимиру Сорокину и его Трилогии («Путь Бро», «Лёд» и «23000»)


	3. Chapter 3

**5.**

Юра обнял подушку, примял ее, прохладную и мягкую, другой щекой. Вздохнул, соскальзывая глубже в сон, — и рывком вынырнул обратно.  
Лей пялился на него во все глаза, привстав на локте. Юра волком смотрел в ответ и нащупывал под подушкой лезвие конька.  
— Ты, — начал Лей, нахмурился за перекошенными очками. Качнул головой, шумно выдохнул. Дышал он так, будто пробежал стометровку. — Ты… Как ты это сделал?  
Юра как раз обхватил ботинок половчее и притормозил, собираясь с силами.  
— Чего сделал?  
Лей поправил очки, взъерошил свою пижонскую укладку.  
Пригнувшись к самому лицу, тронул пальцами его висок.  
Юра отмахнулся свободной ладонью.  
— Ты забрался в мою голову, приятель, — поведал Лей задушевным голосом. Белозубо ухмыльнулся. — Гарри Поттера смотрел?  
— Читал, — машинально ответил Юра. — Кино — фуфло.  
— Да? А мне нравилось… Ладно, не суть. Легилименция. Помнишь, что это?  
— Ну.  
— Вот, — обрадовался Лей, наставил палец: — Ты — как легилимент. Невероятной, невообразимой силы. В смысле, я хочу сказать…  
— Что ты хреновый окклюмент.

Лей смотрел озадаченно, потом рассмеялся — и осекся с лезвием у горла, напряженно откинув голову. Юра подхватил ботинок второй рукой.  
— Зови эту… Хар, — приказал он. — Пусть приведет собаку.  
Кадык под лезвием дрогнул. Не шевелясь, Лей сощурился, быстро облизал губы.  
Через миг конек врезался в изголовье. С глухим стуком свалился с кровати.  
— Да блядь, — выругался Юра беспомощно.

Ебаный окклюмент наваливался на него всей тушей, пригвоздив к постели. Резко выдыхая в лицо, вжимая перебинтованные запястья в изголовье одной рукой, другой потащил вверх подол свитера.

Юра бестолку упирался и пыхтел, кроссовками выдирая из-под себя одеяло. Боль сковала грудь, не пропускала воздух в легкие, мысли колотились по кругу: отзынь, сдохни, мразь. Удерживая запястья то одной рукой, то другой, Лей сорвал свитер вместе с футболкой, привстал и стащил футболку с себя, стряхнул на постель. Спустил с него штаны и вклинился между голых бедер коленом.

Все это время Юра бился как припадочный, но добился только собственной позорной слабости. От животного страха взмокли ладони, тошнота скользко колыхалась у горла, сдавленного паникой. В конце концов он захрипел, задыхаясь по-настоящему.  
— Ну всё, всё, перестань… — Лей привстал, одной рукой расстегивая на себе ремень. — Так надо. Быть ближе… Кожей к коже, понимаешь? Так будет совсем хорошо…  
Переминаясь коленями, стащил с себя джинсы и трусы, упал с облегченным выдохом. Юра забился с новой силой.  
— В первый раз всегда страшно, я понимаю… — заверил Лей обрывисто, возясь между его брыкающихся ног. — Не волнуйся, нам никто не помешает… Расслабься. Ты получишь все, что я могу дать, обещаю… Ты ведь сам это понял, да? Выбрал меня… Умница…  
— Нахуй иди, педрила, — провыл Юра, заливаясь слезами.

Лей уставился на него, округлив глаза, и вдруг упал лбом в подушку. Содрогнулся раз, другой, и Юра с трудом понял, что тот ржет. Задранные к изголовью руки ломило в плечах, грудь пекло под жесткой стяжкой, между ног кололись чужие волоски и жарко, противно вминался чужой хуй, а этот урод ржал.

Он поднял раскрасневшееся от смеха лицо. Снял очки и сложил одной рукой, не глядя отбросил к своему шмотью.

Слезы текли не переставая, но Юра видел его отчетливо и запоминал, содрогаясь от ненависти, — каждую родинку, каждую черточку до распоследней поганой веснушки, чтобы после опознать его и засадить на три пожизненных. Если дед раньше не прикончит мразь из двустволки.

— Педрила, значит, — вздохнул Лей, отсмеявшись. — Ладно. Смотри.

Отжался на локте, расправил плечи; перед глазами мотнулся серебряный крестик на черном шнурке, и Юра увидел загорелую грудь, изрытую бледно-розовыми шрамами. Торопливо задышал носом, пораженный донельзя, сбитый с толку.

Их было слишком много, этих шрамов — корявых, страшных рубцов, словно порванную кожу заштопали когда-то вкривь и вкось то ли от неумения, то ли из равнодушной жалости, не парясь о чужом уродстве.  
— Шестнадцать раз.  
Юра вскинул глаза к его глазам.  
— Не могли достучаться. Зато потом… — Лей улыбнулся мечтательно. — Я узнал свои первые три слова.  
— Что за три слова, — спросил Юра, с усилием ворочая языком, разбухшим и кислым, как шерстяная варежка.  
— Сердечные, — удивился Лей. — Забыл? Ты же всю инфу из меня вытащил.  
Юра мрачно, упрямо хмурился.  
Что-то вспоминалось — обрывки чьих-то фраз, смутно тревожащие образы. Как из тех детских снов, что никому не рассказать — только маяться потом весь день дурным настроением и тяжелой тоской неизвестно о чем.  
— Но хоть что-нибудь ты запомнил?  
— Тунгусский метеорит. И… меня вырубило.  
— И меня, — расплылся Лей в своей дебильной лыбе. Точь-в-точь Никифоров, вечно довольный всем на свете. — Не догадываешься почему?

Юра сделал вид, что задумался. Рванулся изо всех сил; не тут-то было: Лей вмиг посерьезнел, сжал запястья жестче. Смотрел с цепким интересом, как будто в медкомиссии заседал, а не лежал на нем голом в чем мать родила.  
— Ты отвлекаешься. Сосредоточься. Чего тебе сейчас хочется больше всего? Только честно.  
— Уебать тебе так, чтоб ты сдох, — с чистым сердцем ответил Юра.  
— Допустим. Еще?  
— Забрать собаку и валить отсюда.  
— Ты уйдешь, когда будешь готов. Собаку ты совсем скоро получишь обратно, не сомневайся. Чертовски жаль, что ты ничего не помнишь… Впрочем, так даже интереснее… — Он заговорщицки подмигнул. — Тебе понравится.  
— Слезь с меня! — психанул Юра, задергался, выкрикивая ругательства и брызгаясь слюной.  
Лей удерживал его молча, с потяжелевшим взглядом. Юра затих, глотая слезы и чувствуя, как бесконтрольно трясутся разведенные в стороны коленки. Вот сейчас… сейчас его выебут, а он…  
— Не надо, — выдавил он.  
— Я не собираюсь тебя… гм, трахать, — глумливым тоном известил Лей. — Ни сейчас, ни потом. Если ты прекратишь истерику, поймешь это сам.  
Улыбнувшись по-доброму, мягко сдунул челку с его глаз. Юра вжал затылок в подушку.  
— Чо — импотент? — выплюнул он, весь красный от унижения. Щеки так и горели.  
— Я не насильник, — веско заметил Лей. — Не педрила, как ты изволил выразиться. И не педофил, — все-таки осклабился он.  
— Сука, — взвился Юра. Лей живо поймал башку за волосы, не дав разбить лбом его ухмылявшийся рот.  
— Мы не причиняем друг другу вреда, братец мой. Не стремимся к соитию любой ценой, как тупое мясо, — шептал он, с силой приглаживая волосы к макушке, обдавая распухшие губы мятным теплом. — Не употребляем в пищу ничего животного, не нарушаем космическую целостность растительных организмов неестественным образом…  
— Уроды сраные, — засипел Юра, — живьем друг друга жрете?  
— Мы питаемся фруктами. Овощами, — продолжал Лей, с легкостью удерживая его вырывающиеся руки. — Пользуемся столовыми приборами из натурального камня… Пьем чистую воду, отвары из трав…

Юра вспомнил, что сегодня начался Великий пост, то есть уже вчера, и поклялся себе поститься до конца своих дней, если выберется отсюда живым.

Лей оставил его волосы в покое, но запястья держал как в капкане.  
— Чистый аквамарин, — пробормотал он, глядя прямо в глаза. Костяшками пальцев провел вверх-вниз по щеке. — Мне казалось, я видел все. От цвета неба в воде до норвежского голубого. Ан нет.  
Кулаки так и чесались дать ему в морду, хотя бы влепить плевок, но Юра постарался не дергаться. Не отвлекаясь от его лица, Лей дотянулся до своей подушки, аккуратно подложил ему под голову.

— Слушай… — Юра гулко откашлялся в сторонку. — Лей. Можешь сперва объяснить мне… кое-что?  
— Весь к твоим услугам.

Юра облизал губы, лихорадочно придумывая, что говорить. Лей терпеливо ждал, а потом молча улыбался, пока Юра засып _а_ л его вопросами: а как ему удалось выжить, если били шестнадцать раз, и был ли это тот рыжий мужик, и чего он тогда такой накачанный, если жрет одну траву. И потом, когда Юра выдохся, отвечал ему c тем же терпеливым снисхождением, как старший брат младшему. Строил из себя бывалого и умудренного, да что бы он знал о настоящей взрослой жизни, ретро-хипстер недоделанный, сраный мажор.

— Самое тяжелое — не телесные раны, а сердечные, — излагал он доверительно как заправский псих, и Юра внимал с круглыми глазами, как умел это делать, когда спал на скучных уроках. — Нет ничего страшнее, когда твое сердце плачет от стыда за прошлую мертвую жизнь. Плач скорби мучителен и может длиться неделю, может оставить от тебя тень, но иначе нельзя. Только чистое сердце способно вернуть тебя к настоящей жизни, обновленного, готового любить и говорить…

Неделю. Юра запоздало вздрогнул и распахнул глаза шире, поймав не дававшую покоя мысль.

— Ты справишься, — утешил Лей. — Всему свое время. Сначала — первые слова. Все двадцать три я не обещаю, вот так сходу не получится даже у тебя, чудо-ребенок… Я и сам пока не знаю всех. Но ты ответишь мне, я это чувствую. Мужественно перенесешь плач скорби. У тебя сильное сердце. Жадное… — Он задышал тяжелее. — Я слышу его даже сейчас. Знал бы ты, как трудно сдерживаться, когда перед тобой только что проснувшийся… Веришь, я еще… никогда…

Дослушивать Юра не стал: вскинулся, ударил грудью что есть силы в изуродованную грудь, и Лей вдруг всхрапнул, закатил свои яркие зенки и обмяк.

Юра заворочался в попытке его спихнуть. Отвалил на спину, плюхнулся сверху.

Лей безвольно мотнул головой, съехавшей с подушек. Казалось он потерял сознание, но железная хватка на израненных руках не слабела. Юра дрожал, распластанный на нем без сил, дышал сухим ртом и обреченно прислушивался к шевелению под стяжкой.

Что-то живое, чужеродное: оно ширилось, росло само по себе, выталкивало из груди боль, пока не остался слабый звук, похожий на вздох.

Юра сжался от предчувствия чего-то по-настоящему жуткого. Охнул в голос, когда его прострелило от груди до пяток, как разрядом дефибриллятора. Сердце откликнулось: встрепенулось, застыло — и ожило, когда его словно погладили теплой рукой.

Не рукой, осознал он, замер в изумленном, счастливом ошеломлении. Сердцем.

Это было ни на что не похоже. Чужое сердце трепыхалось и трогало его — сперва невесомо, затем уверенней: еще приятнее, еще нежней. Теребило, гладило — и отпускало. Он тихо подвывал от нетерпения — и вскрикивал, ерзал всем телом, притирался грудью к груди теснее, когда его сердце снова сжимали и ласкали, мягко и тепло, ритмично и медленно, выворачивая его от удовольствия наизнанку.

Лей не двигался и будто не дышал вовсе. Повязка разделяла их тела в самом необходимом сейчас месте, зато Юра мог чувствовать ток его крови голыми руками и ногами, горячим пахом, мокрой щекой, прижатой к его щеке. Все равно было мало; он словно умирал с каждым угасавшим касанием — и оживал, когда оно возвращалось, самое желанное, такое чудесное и родное. Лей нежил его своим щедрым сердцем, изводил тягучей лаской — приятно медленно, плавно, с каждым разом все медлительнее и дольше, словно все понимал сам и тоже хотел, чтобы это длилось и длилось без остановки и без конца.

В один прекрасный, самый пронзительный миг, когда Юра уже не мог двигаться и только хрипло стонал от наслаждения и неутоленного желания, у него получилось — дотянуться, с жадностью толкнуть собственным сердцем в ответ.

Все оборвалось: и ласки, и нестерпимое удовольствие; не успел он толком испугаться, что все испортил, как все опять вернулось и продолжилось — еще круче прежнего.

Теперь его сердце будто взволакивали по ступеням, и сам он взбирался все выше и выше, обмирая от ужаса и восторга. Каждая ступень, по которой его разнеженное сердце протаскивали с бережностью, обласкивала его по-своему, одаряла еще одним неизведанным чувством, наделяла неведомой прежде силой, и с каждым шагом восхождение становилось все мучительнее и прекрасней. Истомленный, вымотанный, он едва дышал, но устремлялся вверх, пока не поднялся на такую запредельную высоту, что не осталось ни воздуха в легких, ни физических сил, ни ступеней, которые он непонятным образом успел сосчитать.

Когда он открыл глаза и вдохнул — словно вынырнул, это число звучало в нем само по себе, эхом металось в груди, а потом все стихло и прекратилось совсем.

С минуту, не меньше, Юра боялся шелохнуться и слушал свои короткие судорожные вдохи, похожие на икоту.

С трудом привстал, уперся ладонью. Кое-как подтянул спущенные к щиколоткам штаны. Волосы липли к мокрому от пота лицу, он сунул прядь за ухо и зарылся по локоть в развороченные подушки. Нащупал второй конек.  
Занес его, держа в обеих трясущихся руках, над головой.

На мгновение почудилось, что Лей открыл глаза, но тот валялся как полумертвый. Его ресницы слиплись в мокрые стрелки, прическа превратилась в соломенное гнездо, наволочка возле приоткрытого рта потемнела от слюны. Расслабленные мышцы на узком животе двигались размеренно, сонно. Курчавая поросль золотилась на раскинутых руках и ногах, темнела в паху.

То и дело кривясь от нервной икоты, Юра тупо пялился на его мягкий розоватый член. Моргнув, перевел взгляд на уродливые шрамы. Посмотрел в красивое безмятежное лицо.  
Выпрямился на коленях, завел руки выше.  
Зажмурился, качнулся. Бессильно зарычав сквозь зубы, с размаху опустил ботинок на смятое одеяло.

Надел свою футболку и свитер, подтянул рукава. Поднял упавший конек, нацепил на лезвие чехол, убрал в сумку. Расчехленный решил держать наизготове для устрашения. Смахнул в сумку и «визу», и справку с рецептами — наверняка липовые, они пригодятся как вещдоки. Подарочную коробку оставил на полу, вовремя вспомнил про открытку — засунул ее поглубже в боковой карман.

Обогнул кровать, направляясь к двери, едва не запнулся о черную косуху.  
На автомате наклонился ее подобрать. Разогнулся, морщась от застучавшей боли в затылке. Наверное, куртка свалилась с кровати, когда они… разговаривали.

Юра подавил тошнотворный спазм, на секунду прикрыл глаза.  
Тряхнув головой, сообразил обыскать чужие карманы: ключи — от тачки и обычные, запароленный седьмой айфон без чехла, кредитки в держателе, свернутые как попало купюры, горсть мелочи, потертая зажигалка «Зиппо». Расстегнул косую молнию нагрудного кармана, вытянул красные корочки с золотыми буквами и гербом.

Юра разглядывал их, заторможенно смаргивая.  
Уронил куртку на постель, раскрыл удостоверение ватными пальцами.  
В глаза бросились буквы под радужной ламинирующей пленкой: СЛЕДСТВЕННЫЙ КОМИТЕТ РОССИЙСКОЙ ФЕДЕРАЦИИ.  
Под цветной фотографией был отпечатан личный номер. Лей был в синей форме с желтыми погонами. Лейтенант юстиции… Юра вытер глаза рукавом. Вчитался, шевеля губами: Пономарченко Андрей Петрович. Состоит в должности помощника следователя-криминалиста… Имеет право на ношение и хранение…

Он опустил раскрытое удостоверение на постель, достал телефон, сделал серию снимков.  
Напялил косуху на себя поверх свитера — скрипучую, с тяжелыми рукавами не по росту. У Отабека есть такая, только мягче и без погон. С погонами тоже есть, и на рукавах — молнии. И без рукавов тоже, с нашивками из «Сынов анархии».  
Он отвернул твердые манжеты.  
Подумав, сунул пятитысячную бумажку в карман. Сумку надел наискосок через плечо, протолкнул за спину.  
Оглянулся напоследок.  
Взялся удобнее за ботинок и с недрогнувшим сердцем шагнул к двери.

**6.**

Тихий, светлый, коридор уходил далеко в обе стороны, слева обрывался темным лестничным провалом. Сжав ботинок холодеющими пальцами, Юра двинул вправо, стараясь ступать бесшумно.

Удобно высокие, толстые подошвы кроссовок оказались мягкими, как лапы. Он успел сделать три крадущихся шага, когда его догнала слабость, навалилась на плечи, ударила под колени, как топором.

Оседая, он облокотился на стену, чуть не выронил свое оружие, успел прижать к груди. В носу щипало, от ботинка несло родным кислым запахом; Юра втягивал этот запах с закрытыми глазами и давил подкатывающий всхлип.  
— Маккачин, — позвал он без особой надежды — и вдруг услышал знакомый скулящий вздох.

Он едва не запутался в ногах, рванувшись вперед. Кое-как выпрямился, помогая себе рукой, нечаянно вспарывая лезвием обои.

Навстречу из коридорного тупика, до которого оставалось несколько шагов, отворилась дверь.  
— Сюда нельзя, — отрезала Хар. Дверь закрылась за ее спиной — слишком быстро, так что ничего нельзя было увидать.  
— Он там? — Юра хрипло прокашлялся, заговорил громче: — Виктор Никифоров. Вы там его держите?  
— Мы никого здесь не держим, — сказала Хар. Прислонилась к дверному косяку, вынула из нагрудного кармана пачку, выбила сигарету.  
Юра набрал воздуха и завопил во все горло: «Виктор!»  
Хар щелкнула зажигалкой, резко выпустила дым в потолок.  
Вместе с последним отзвуком его хриплого вопля в мертвой тишине повис звон — будто заклинило сигнализацию. Юра вслушивался с распахнутыми глазами, напряженно вытянув шею, пока не понял, что звенит у него в ушах.  
— Сколько слов ты узнал?  
Ботинок выскользнул из пальцев, Юра придержал его второй рукой.  
— Двадцать, — сказал он, задышав быстрее. Слезы душили в прямом смысле. Он всхлипнул. — Что это за… Что теперь… Со мной…  
— Останься. Легче не будет, но… Как знать. Возвращайся в комнату. Судя по всему, Лей никуда тебя сегодня не повезет.  
Хар опустила глаза, зашелестела оберткой от пачки. Стряхнула туда пепел.  
— Двадцать, — повторила она с усмешкой. — Потрясающе.  
Юра молча содрогался от беззвучных рыданий.  
— Еще три слова, и ты станешь лучшим из нас. Воистину дар.  
Хар быстро на него взглянула. Юра понял невесть как, что ее мучает бессонница, и что перед снегопадом у нее болит сломанное в детстве запястье. И что раньше ее звали Ириной.  
— Дар, — повторила она и улыбнулась. — Привыкай, Юрио. Налить тебе сока?  
Юра попятился.  
Хар смотрела на него, вкручивая докуренную сигарету в обертку.  
— До скорой встречи, мальчик.  
Он шарахнулся назад.  
Ударился в стену плечом, поймал выроненный ботинок и бросился к лестнице, не чуя под собой ног, как в страшном сне.

Прогрохотал в темноте по ступеням, перехватывая поручень, вылетел в пустой холл. Толкнулся в одну дверь, распахнул вторую. Лицо ошпарил морозный воздух, Юра зашелся кашлем, крутанулся на месте, едва не шлепнувшись на скользком крыльце, вскинул ботинок перед собой.

Дверь медленно закрылась, притянутая сквозняком. Вокруг было совсем тихо, по-зимнему светло.  
Никто за ним не гнался.  
Он съехал подошвами по ступеням, таращась в закрытую дверь.  
Развернулся, заталкивая ботинок в сумку, пошел к раскрытым настежь воротам.  
Услышал вой электрички и припустил к ним со всех ног.


	4. Chapter 4

**7.**

И снова ему открыли без звонка.  
На этот раз потребовалось немалое усилие воли, чтобы остаться перед дверью — на черном коврике-карте с красным значком геолокации и надписью ВЫ НАХОДИТЕСЬ ЗДЕСЬ (И СЕЙЧАС).  
Складная байка, сочиненная в дороге, здесь и сейчас казалась полнейшей лажей.  
Кацуки стоял на пороге босиком, в спортивных штанах и с полотенцем на голом плече, и смотрел так, словно увидел привидение.  
Его взгляд обежал лицо, горевшее после мороза. Съехал к застегнутой под горло косухе и дальше, к растянутой резинке свитера. Уткнулся в кроссовки.  
Занервничав, Юра слегка пнул коврик шипованным носком.  
Кацуки поднял голову, таращась сквозь забрызганные очки. С его мокрых волос капало.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ничего, — подобрался Юра.  
— С тобой?  
— Ничего со мной не случилось. Я… гулял.  
— Гулял, — повторил Кацуки и вдруг изменился в лице. — Маккачин? С ним что-то случилось?  
— Да что ты заладил! — психанул Юра. — Он в порядке, ясно? Никто его не обидит. Пусть только попробуют!  
— Ясно, — последовал кроткий ответ.  
Юра приготовился отвечать на вопросы про собачий свитер и цель повторного визита, но Кацуки глазел молча. Бледный как смерть, но такой простодушный и как всегда никого ни в чем дурном не подозревающий, что тоска брала.  
Юра подумал хладнокровно: сказать бы тебе сейчас, что случилось с твоим Виктором, наивная ты свинина, и поглядеть, как тебя скрутит.  
— Так и будешь с мокрой башкой стоять?  
— Извини, — спохватился Кацуки, раскрыл дверь шире, — проходи, пожалуйста.  
Юра шагнул с одного коврика на другой, запер дверь, снял с плеча сумку.  
Кацуки босой ногой пододвинул ему тапки.  
— А твоя тренировка?  
— В жопу ее, — искренне ответил Юра, с ожесточением распутывая мерзлые шнурки.  
Кацуки стоял над душой и протирал очки концом полотенца.  
— Ты голодный? — включил он гостеприимного хозяина, на которого у Юры, если честно, и был нехитрый расчет. — Если ты не против, мы будем завтракать вместе?  
— Не голодный я.  
В животе громко забурчало.  
Последний раз Юра ел, когда угощался здесь бубликами. Травиться в привокзальной тошниловке не стал, купил себе минералки без газа. Завтрак балерины, Барановская-сан бы одобрила.  
Кацуки все тер свои стекляшки и про свитер спрашивать не спешил.  
Юра переобулся, одолел проклепанный ремень и стал сражаться с молнией, угрюмо разглядывая вешалку в виде стула. Или стул в виде вешалки, на удивление уродливый. Дизайнер натыкал эти стулья и кривоногие напольные лампы по всей квартире в самых неожиданных местах. А может, Виктор сам покупал в Икее, известный любитель всякого говна. Да к тому же слепой — хуже напольных монстров были только лампочки под высокими потолками, нависавшие целыми гроздьями там и тут над самой макушкой. Виктор скорее переквалифицируется в ухо-горло-носа ради зеркала на лбу, чем признает свою старперскую дальнозоркость и купит себе очки.  
Юра сбросил побежденную куртку на вешалку-стул, сунул руки, задрав подол свитера, в карманы штанов.  
Пальцы наткнулись на побитый телефон. Надо было звонить Якову. Тот еще предстоит разговорчик. Это тебе не хрюшку разводить, лоха косоглазого.  
— Скажи «оториноларинголог», — потребовал он мрачно.  
— Лор. — Кацуки надел очки, глянул победно сквозь чистые стеклышки. — Я утром бегаю немного как обычно и теперь страшно голодный. Поэтому я иду делать горячий завтрак. Ты — принимать ванну.  
Настала очередь Юры таращить глаза.  
Кацуки растер свои костлявые плечи:  
— Греться.  
Собственные плечи мгновенно передернуло ознобом. Юра сжал в карманах задеревенелые пальцы. Он успел забыть, как долго и сильно мерз по дороге сюда. Ногам было тепло, косуха на морозе задубела и защищала от ветра как броня, но изнутри расползался леденящий холод. Этот нутряной холод мучал его всю дорогу. Юра бежал, потом брел, задыхаясь, к станции, клевал носом в электричке, уткнувшись в телефон, и не переставал клацать зубами и трястись, как нарколыга. А в такси поплыл от тепла жарившей печки и едва не удрал спросонья не расплатившись.  
— Потом мы завтракаем вместе, — продолжал разливаться Кацуки. — Омлет или оладушки?  
— Похуй, — проглотив слюну, кивнул Юра и оттеснил его с дороги.

В ванной комнате было влажно от душистого пара. Голова в тепле сразу закружилась. Кацуки ополоснул и заткнул ванну, пустил воду на полную мощность. Оставил его одного.  
Купаться Юра в любом случае не собирался, хотя колотило его здорово. Он едва не промахнулся, пока отливал. Как сомнамбула отправился мыть руки.  
Зеркало над умывальником отражало небо за окном с белоснежными фальшивыми ставнями, раскрытыми настежь. Под окном наполнялась с ровным шумом ванна, и решетчатое стекло запотевало на глазах. Даже смотреть туда было холодно. Юра жмурил глаза, возясь в горячей воде и вздрагивая от приятных мурашек.  
Вскинулся, когда стукнули в дверь.  
— Извини…  
Кацуки успел надеть водолазку и зачесал свои лохмы, как перед выступлением. Положил на стул-вешалку стопку одежды, повесил белый махровый халат. Юра косился в зеркало, отвинчивая крышку с зубной пасты. Выдавил немного на палец, сунул в рот.  
— Я даю тебе чистые вещи и нижнее белье, — сообщил Кацуки, засучивая рукав. Присел на бортик, попробовал воду локтем. — Белье новое, — добавил он.  
Юродивый ты наш, подумал Юра, с отвращением болтая во рту мятную жижу. Сплюнул в раковину. Исусик недоделанный. Трусами жертвует. Всему пиздец, а он — на пробежку. У него самолет, а он вместо сборов устраивает благотворительную купальню на дому.  
По правде говоря, сейчас горячая ванна представлялась не такой уж бредовой затеей. Не бредовее постижения дзена под ледяным водопадом.  
Юра стащил с себя холодный, как лягушачья кожа, свитер вместе с футболкой. Сбрасывая тапки, трясущимися от нетерпения пальцами взялся за пояс штанов.  
Кацуки обернулся и едва не свалился в ванну. Брови поползли вверх, челюсть — вниз.  
Юра заторможенно проследил за его взглядом.  
Вода падала с веселым плеском, из-за неплотно прикрытой двери несло сквозняком. Черные и белые плитки под ногами то и дело теряли контур, норовя уплыть куда-то вбок. Гексагональные, сосчитал Юра дрожащие грани.  
Поднял голову.  
Вцепившись в бортик обеими руками, Кацуки перебегал взглядом от стяжки на груди к перебинтованным запястьям.  
Впился в глаза. Сейчас задаст вопрос, на который у Юры заготовлен лажовый ответ.  
В кармане штанов загудел гитарный рифф «Севен нейшн арми». Юра выудил телефон, прошептал «вовремя, блядь». Семь бед — один ответ, как сказал бы деда.  
— У аппарата, — ответил Юра и отвел аппарат от уха подальше. За прогулы без уважительной причины Яков карал с особой жестокостью, не щадил ни малолеток, ни девчонок, и престарелых Виктора с Гошаном отчитывал всем на радость, как нашкодивших пиздюков.  
— Имею право! — вклинился Юра, так и не дождавшись паузы. — Законный выходной! У меня справка есть! Освобождение, бля!  
Не сводя с него круглых глаз, Кацуки ощупью закрыл кран.  
— Вот вы у меня где!.. — по инерции надрывался Яков. — Что с голосом?.. Застудился? Допрыгался? Сколько раз говорить — одевайся нормально, носишься как подстреленный!  
— Я упал, — брякнул Юра, как в яму ухнул.  
Стало очень тихо. Из крана еле слышно капнуло.  
— Поломался? — глухо спросил Яков.  
Юра ссутулился, зачесал сырые волосы к макушке. Пальцы так и плясали.  
— Грудь зашиб. Там… сосулек насыпало с крыши, я пиздану… поскользнулся — и об лед. Хорошо не башкой.  
Складно звонишь, сказал деда голосом Горбатого.  
— Что ты мне врешь, — рассвирепел Яков.  
— Не вру я!  
— Справка откуда?  
— Из травмпункта.  
Яков выругался. Глаза у Кацуки разве что на лоб не лезли, но сидел он как прибитый и не вмешивался.  
— Я же не специально, — мирно сказал Юра. — Там… недельку в повязке походить, и все. Я же не сломал ничего. Подумаешь, кожа лопнула… Я рентген сделал и флюорографию заодно, — сочинил он вдохновенно.  
— Рентген, — надтреснуто повторил Яков. Сердце дрогнуло. Юра отступил на шаг к умывальнику, оперся ослабшей рукой.  
— Да нормально все, ну. Сказал же…  
— Ты, Юра, отдыхай там пока, раз такое дело, — проговорил Яков стариковским голосом. — Лиля освободится через часок, сообразим, кому показать тебя. Поживешь у нас…  
— Не на… Завтра, — нашелся Юра, — завтра же с утра пресс-конфа, я и так всем покажусь. Сами увидите, что нормально все…  
Голос сорвался на полуслове.  
Яков тянул паузу, но слышно его было хорошо — он дышал с обычным грудным присвистом, будто стоял рядом.  
— Все норм, — добавил Юра со всей убежденностью, на которую был сейчас способен. — Мы тут вот… с Кацудоном. Завтракать будем сейчас.  
— Ладно. Отдыхай, — тяжело повторил Яков.  
Юра отнял от уха горячую трубку, занывшую гудками, воткнул в карман.  
Кацуки так и сидел с глазами на пол-лица. Одеваюсь и сваливаю, сказал себе Юра и не смог отцепиться от умывальника.  
Кацуки встал и закрыл дверь как следует. Спустил воду из ванны, дождался, когда уйдет вся. Открыл кран и отрегулировал температуру, принялся набирать заново.  
— Ты не упал, — сказал он твердо.  
— На меня напали.  
Кацуки круто развернулся.  
Юре вдруг стало жарко, ладони взмокли, пот щекотно выступил под мышками.  
— Кто? — так же твердо, тихо спросил Кацуки.  
— Да никто… Гопота какая-то доебалась на ровном месте. Слово за слово, ну, сам знаешь, как это бывает, ты же в Детройте жил?..  
Кацуки подумал и кивнул. Юра приободрился.  
— Вот. Трое на одного… Руки заломили, я психанул. У меня с детства эта… блядь… конституциональная гибкость суставов, — понесло его. А еще переживал, что не умеет врать. — Дергался, вот и потянул немного. Ерунда.  
— Тебя… Ты… э-э… — завел Кацуки свою косноязычную песню. Лицо на секунду исказила болезненная судорога. — Тебе… сделали какой-либо вред? Насильно?  
Юра сдержал нервный смешок. Или всхлип.  
— Нихрена они мне не сделали. Один упырь вдарил в грудь пару раз, и все.  
Кацуки медленно дышал, раздувая крылья носа. Под скулами прокатились желваки.  
— Это? — палец ткнул в стяжку. — Нихрена?  
А кольцо-то снял, подумал Юра, наваливаясь за спиной на руку. Боится утопить. Велико стало. После душа не успел надеть обратно, кольцо лежит на подоконнике в спальне…  
Он тряхнул волосами, зачесал со лба.  
— Шкура тонкая. Лопнула, я даже не сразу заметил. Заштопали в два счета. Так, пара-тройка стежков. Шрамы украшают мужчин, слыхал такое? Боевые.  
Кацуки молчал, но Юра чувствовал и чужую растерянность, и гнев. Удивительное дело — он даже разбирал отдельные мысли, хотя думал Кацуки на своем нихонском.  
— Это как надо вдарить, — озвучил тот главную мысль, старательно выговаривая слова, — чтобы лопнула кожа?  
— С размаха, блядь… — проворчал Юра. Прислонился к умывальнику, с наслаждением расчесывая влажный бинт на запястье. Ноги вроде бы держали, но голова шла кругом. Он успел пожалеть, что затеял этот тупой разговор, и уже не хотел никакой ванны. Упасть бы сейчас и уснуть…  
— Чем?  
Юра не удержался и зевнул.  
— Что?.. А… Откуда мне знать? Свинчаткой, куском кирпича.  
Кацуки пошевелил губами.  
— Свинчатка?  
Юра фыркнул.  
Выставил кулак:  
— Кастет. Холодное оружие. От слова свинец, металл такой. Плюмбум.  
— Я понял. Спасибо.  
— Раньше свинец заливали в бабки для игры, чтоб получался нормальный биток. Для месива — самая тема. Хотя можно и зажигалку обхватить, и ключи. Главное, чтобы кулак полностью закрывался, — он показал ладонь, сжал-разжал пальцы, — а то суставы полетят.  
— В бабки?..  
— Это… а, блин… Забей.  
— Хорошо. Что было потом?  
— Потом… Потом мои отмороженные ангелочки подоспели, навалились всей компанией. Ну, ты их знаешь.  
— Знаю. А эти… упыри? — уточнил Кацуки, смешно сделав ударение на букве «ы».  
— Слились. Те, кто нападают втроем на одного, сами — наипервейшее ссыкло. Дворами ушли, девчонки не догнали. Упрашивали заяву на них подать… Я отказался. Из-за Якова, сечешь? Никто ничего не должен узнать.  
Кацуки кивнул.  
— Никто не узнать.  
Юра поскреб бровь. Мысли путались. Кажется, было что-то еще…  
— Маккачин у них пока остался. У ангелов. Будут гулять его и кормить по часам. Я его заберу… вечером. Они мне типа день рождения устраивают в фан-клубе. До травмпункта проводили…  
Он ковырнул кожу под бинтом и зашипел, сдавленно выругался. Стертые запястья больше не ныли, зато чесались невыносимо. Заживают, утешил он себя по детской привычке.  
— Ты говоришь плохо, но я понимаю. И я думаю, ты врешь, — торжественно вынес Кацуки вердикт. — Ты врешь, когда звонит тренер Яков, ты врешь сейчас. Ты брехло, Юра.  
Охуел, возмутился Юра сквозь долгий вкусный зевок.  
— Но я понимаю, что Маккачин в порядке. Это хорошо. Нам нужна пищевая пленка, — заявил Кацуки без перехода.  
Юра захлопнул рот.  
Кацуки подошел, обрисовал перед грудью круг:  
— Мы прячем боевые шрамы очень тщательно, и вода не попадает.

Пленку они потратили всю, что нашли. Кацуки обматывал его, как фарфоровую куклу для пересылки почтой России. Когда стоять с поднятыми руками задолбало, Юра отмахнулся и сам оборвал пленочный хвост, пришлепнул ладонью. Сбросил тапки. Воды было почти вровень, он стаскивал штаны, балансируя на нетвердых ногах и заранее ежась от предвкушения.

Кацуки без лишних слов вымелся вон. Вообще без слов, если начистоту. Мог бы и остаться, Юре было плевать. Ему не терпелось поскорее залезть в ванну, что он и проделал, кряхтя от удовольствия, как старикашка в онсене. Поерзал, устраиваясь на пузырчатом резиновом коврике. Раскинул локти по изогнутым бортам.

В торце было свернуто полотенце, Юра опустил на него тяжелый затылок. От души выругался в потолок с дизайнерскими лампочками. Вода была градусов сорок пять, не меньше. И не больше, надо полагать. Кацуки знает толк. Хули, потомственный банщик.

Лежать и смотреть на лампочки быстро надоело. Юра понырял немного, потом сцапал из корзинки на подоконнике бомбу — розово-малиновую, соблазнительную, как шарик мороженого. Занес над водой.  
— По немецко-фашистской сволочи… Товсь! — скомандовал он себе громким шепотом, покосился на дверь. — Огонь!  
Разжал пальцы, и "снаряд" запрыгал и зашипел, вспучивая воду красными пузырями. Юра откровенно перся, пока бомба не растаяла. Довольный и взрывом, и собой, улегся поудобнее, закрыл глаза.  
Тишина сомкнулась над ним, как вода.  
Над водой закружили звуки сирены: тревожные, слабые, они рвались из глухой белой мглы, за которой невозможно было разобрать ни моря, ни неба. Ветер швырял эти звуки в невидимые волны, снова уносил ввысь.  
Вьюга набрасывалась на смотровую площадку со всех сторон, впивалась вихрем ледяных иголок, сбивала с ног. Цепляясь за обледенелые перекладины, Юра вскарабкался по лесенке, ведущей к стеклянному колпаку — тот был темным.  
Сквозь вой и свист пробился слабый зов. Призыв о помощи. Юра разобрал собственное имя — не услышал, а почувствовал сердцем. Это придало сил: он закричал от злости, вдарил по стеклу кулаком — раз, другой, и зажмурил глаза.  
Свет вспыхивал с интервалами в три и шесть с половиной секунд, лучи прорубали снежный туман, плотный, как стенка айсберга, уходили в никуда. Холод отступал; Юра догадывался, что тепло обманчиво, что на самом деле он замерзает по-настоящему, но держался, потому что знал: тот, кого болтает сейчас штормом, как щепку, кто приказывает ставить парусник по направлению ветра, увидел его свет.  
Тепло превращалось в жар, подступало к горлу. Юра попытался глотнуть ледяной воздух, успел заметить сквозь слезы ответные огни, и жар заткнул ему рот.  
Он замычал и вдруг вдохнул полной грудью. Сел рывком, бессмысленно глядя в бледное перепуганное лицо.  
Кацуки охнул и забубнил что-то на одной ноте, как полоумный буддийский монах.  
Пришлось двинуть ему легонько, чтобы успокоить.  
Кацуки успокоился сразу. Поправил, ошалело моргая, очки.  
— Заебал, — честно объяснил Юра. Подумав, спросил сочувственно: — Ты чего?  
— Прости меня, пожаруйста, — с несчастным видом вымолвил Кацуки.

Выяснилось, что потомственный банщик оставил его одного ненадолго, пока «вода не остывает». И Юра, ясное дело, умудрился вырубиться, приглючить себе обычный кошмар и перепугать Кацуки криком, не успела вода остыть хотя бы на градус.  
Вдобавок ко всему чертова вода была красная.  
— Ты решил, я себе нечаянно горло перерезал? — въехал Юра. — Безопасной бритвой?  
В ответ Кацуки зачем-то полез обниматься.  
Так они и сидели на мокром полу среди полотенец, обхватив друг друга, как две жертвы какой-нибудь одной катастрофы.  
Юре надоело первому: он поднялся, хватаясь за бортик, как парализованный. Гексагональные плитки знакомо троились и уплывали. Он обернул бедра полотенцем, стал сдирать мокрые бинты. Кацуки опять полез — помогать.  
Кожа на запястьях была как новенькая, только немного воспаленная, стяжка осталась сухой, и под ней совсем не болело. Кацуки ощупал его ладонями напоследок со всех сторон. Снял с вешалки халат.  
Юра с усилием выпрямил спину. Полотенце упало под ноги.  
Кацуки проворно всунул его руки в толстые махровые рукава, запахнул полы. Завязал пояс и накинул капюшон, заправил мокрые волосы.  
А потом его ладони легли на плечи, сдвинулись к лопаткам, и Юра, сам себе не веря, шагнул навстречу, позволил ему обняться еще раз.  
— В желтом облаке Сансары… Вертолет страдает старый, — добил Кацуки вполголоса. Юра выразительно смотрел поверх его плеча в холодное окно. — Не поет, закрыл свой рот, — продолжил Кацуки смелее. — Виртуозный полиглот.  
Юра задрожал от смеха.  
— Лабрадор, — взвыл Кацуки заглавную строку музыкального приложения к "разговорнику". — Гиблартар! Начинается пожа-ар…  
— Гибралтар, — вздохнул Юра, машинально сцепил руки за его спиной. — Хреновый из тебя полиглот, Кацудон.  
— Хреновый, — согласился Кацуки легко. — Звуки. Падежи… Это сложно. Это… пиздец.  
Юру опять разобрало. Он прыснул, ткнулся в плечо лбом.  
Петь Кацуки может и не умел, зато веселил хорошо и держал сейчас как надо. Грел душу. Все равно что вернуться домой, а на вешалке — дедова кепка. На плите исходит умопомрачительными ароматами укрытый полотенцем сюрприз, в ванной гудит стиралка, а деда обвязал поясницу шерстяным платком и устроился с пивком и котиком перед хозяйским зомбоящиком — ругаться с новостями. А потом Юра скачает какой-нибудь древний фильмец, который нравится им обоим, и они будут ужинать втроем и смотреть кино.

Он моргнул намокшими ресницами, повернул тяжелую голову. Пробормотал, задевая губами ворот водолазки: «Бен, ай нид хелп». Кацуки стоял как скала, ладони спокойно лежали на лопатках. И улыбался. Было слышно, что он улыбается. Его волосы почти высохли, щекотно лезли в нос. Голая шея над воротом пахла шампунем и еще чем-то непонятным, приятным. Смутно узнаваемым.  
Юра вспомнил про засос, и нехорошее подозрение окрепло, подгоняя обрывки воспоминаний. Настойчиво давящие губы: сухие, с обкусанной солоноватой корочкой. Гладкие и мягкие изнутри. Влажные…  
Он отшатнулся, едва не шлепнувшись на крышку унитаза.  
Придурок сделал мне искусственное дыхание, соображал он лихорадочно. Решил, что я откинусь прямо здесь, на полу…  
Юра с силой вытер рот.  
Теперь с плитками заодно кружилась вся ванная комната, один Кацуки торчал на прежнем месте как вкопанный. Прямо перед носом ходила ходуном его промокшая водолазка. Под водолазкой стучало мертвое сердце. Хотя какое же оно мертвое, если так стучит…  
Юра поднял голову.  
Кацуки смотрел на него, как на неизлечимо больного. Не с унизительным сочувствием, не с брезгливой жалостью, а словно больно стало ему самому.

Да ведь тебе же правда хуже некуда, понял Юра. Больно, плохо. Как умирающему без надежды. Не сегодня-завтра ты в самом деле умрешь, потому что твоей боли слишком много для одного человека. А разделить ее не с кем.

 _Виктор_ , зашлось вдруг собственное сердце. Юра сгреб в кулак отвороты халата на груди.

Виктор — худой, патлатый, заразительно хохочущий, обнимал Маккачина, кутал его в свой шарф, — Юра вмиг узнал и здоровенного счастливого щенка, и чужой дом с желтыми наличниками на окнах. Одичавшие розы, двухколесный велосипед у крыльца. Высокое небо над лесной дорогой. Воздух, какой только за городом и бывает: запахи травы, прибитой грибным дождем, влажной хвои и земли под босыми ногами.

Стоило перевести дух, как живая картинка пропала, и взамен грянули фортепианные аккорды. Звуки раскатывались эхом по зеркальной студии, на миг почудилось собственное отражение за балетным станком, но перед зеркалом разминался не он. Юра на автомате успел отметить и неплохую выворотность бедер, и правильную осанку; мелькнул двойник Маккачина-мелкого, дрыхнувший на детских рассаженных коленках, — а потом перед глазами раскинулся заскобленный ледяной простор.

Теперь картинки мелькали дыханию в такт все быстрее, словно кому-то не терпелось вывалить ему все сразу. Сменялись времена года и арены, музыка и свет, неизменным оставалось одно и то же: лед — и Виктор. Его золотые медали, его золотые коньки, его костюмы, даже тот дурацкий венок. Единственный герой стихийного слайд-шоу то вспархивал, будто фея над цветком, то закручивал себя с безрассудной силой, кромсал лед на смертоносной скорости, обрушивался дикой какофонией звуков и красок, долбил скрежетом лезвий прямо в мозг.

Ладони взметнулись к вискам, сталкивая капюшон. Юра открыл глаза, сделал вдох.

Из темноты как в приступе дежавю всплыло перепуганное лицо Кацуки. Юра пытался заговорить, но из горла рвался немой крик. Тоска вгрызалась и раздирала изнутри, невыразимая, острая, безысходная.

Он согнулся пополам, рухнул на колени, пойманный за плечи, и разрыдался — с ошеломительной силой. Его буквально вырвало слезами, хлынувшими горячим соленым потоком. Содрогаясь, Юра затыкал себе рот, кусал пальцы, но не мог прекратить истерику. Неудержимые судороги не стихали, и легче не становилось: мучительный плач не унимал боль, обострял тоску, разбивал ему сердце. В конце концов он обессилел настолько, что не мог уже ни плакать, ни дышать. В глазах темнело, пол вывернулся из-под колен; Юра мягко ударился плечом, затылком успел поймать ощущение твердой ладони — и провалился в пустоту.

**8.**

Серебристые шторы на панорамных окнах были раздвинуты, одна створка приоткрыта. Легкий ветер шевелил прозрачную занавеску и такой же воздушный полог, перекинутый через тонкую черную раму над кроватью. Сказочный долбоебизм, на такой постели только мертвую царевну и будить. Юра смотрел на Кацуки, пока тот не видел, и ощущал себя не погребенной заживо царевной, а тупой рыбой в аквариуме. Он устал доказывать, что не нуждается ни в чьей помощи, что просто вымотался и не выспался. У него разрешение Якова на законный отдых, а у Кацуки — билет на самолет, и нечего тут устраивать лазарет имени Юри Блаженного.

— Мы в школе песню разучивали, — заговорил он хрипло. Кацуки обернулся от окна, поправил очки. Сел боком на постель. — Из чего же, из чего же, из чего же сделаны наши мальчишки, — напел Юра тонким голосом.  
Кацуки завис по обыкновению. Смешно задрал брови: вкурил.  
— Из веснушек и хлопушек, из линеек и батареек, — продолжил Юра скучным речитативом, забросил руки за голову. — Там дальше про девчонок еще…  
— Хорошая песня. — Кацуки помолчал, склонил голову к плечу: — Коньки и хищники.  
Юра мигом привстал, нацелил палец:  
— Коньки и Виктор.  
Кацуки улыбался, но как-то кривовато.  
— Лучше так: Виктор — и его коньки, — передумал Юра. — В твоей башке… Нет, ты весь сделан из него. Целиком. Самому не противно?  
Улыбка пропала.  
Юра отвалился на подушку.  
Вспомнил, что нового своего хищника забыл у сектантов.  
— Нужно поговорить с Отабеком, — задумался он вслух, пялясь на гребаные лампы, свисавшие на длинных черных шнурах. Есть один знакомый, говорил Отабек — и как по волшебству монтировалась фонограмма для показательного номера, мигом находились и девчонки, знающие толк в сценическом макияже, и проверенный мастер для экстренной заточки, а сам Юра мог хоть всю ночь раскатываться без ненужных свидетелей — пока очередной знакомый ставил ему свет.  
— Звонок другу, — выдал Кацуки. Юра фыркнул без веселья. Конечно, Отабек ему друг, кто же еще.  
Или нет.  
Друг — тот, с кем лучше всех. Спокойно, надежно и всё без обмана. Как с самим собой, только круче, потому что интереснее.  
С Отабеком интересно было всегда — и почти всегда неспокойно. Слишком хорошо тот его знает, видит насквозь, а Юра его узнать пока не успел и не очень-то понимал. То ли Отабек взаправду его друг, лучше которого не бывает, то ли ебанутый сталкер покруче ангелочков. Мастер оказаться в нужном месте в нужное время, и второй шлем под рукой… То есть каска. Последний раз в своем инстаграме Отабек отмечался еще в начале сезона, палил свой "ХД" после ремонта «у знакомого кастомайзера». На банкете после финала Гран-при, когда они наконец-то официально обменялись контактами, Юра первым делом лайкнул ту старую фотку, сказал — мол, клевые колеса и шлем. Тогда и узнал, что Харлей это ХД, а олдовый шлем это каска. Она же кепка, она же арбузная корка…

— Тебе нужен Интернет? — вежливо вклинился в его думы Кацуки. — Это не проблема. Я знаю пароль.  
Юра косился без интереса. Кацуки доставал из чехла макбук. Раскрыл на постели, набрал пароль, который Юра знал и так — Makka2512. У Виктора один пароль на все случаи.  
Его телефон опять запиликал с тумбочки свою серенаду. Рядом с телефоном на стопке книжек лежали очки в золотой оправе.  
Кацуки недрогнувшей рукой прищелкнул провод зарядки.  
На фоне рабочего стола красовалась свежая приторно-слащавая картинка: Виктор обнимает своего чемпиона, смеется сквозь слезы в объектив.  
Лучше запомни его таким, подумал Юра безучастно.

Серенада давно оборвалась, а он все вспоминал, как была сделана приторная фотка. Кацуки вернулся в Питер через день после закрытия чемпионата России, добирался всего-то двое суток. Летел с пересадкой в Москве и дозаправкой в Париже. Юра бы не удивился, явись тот прямиком на чужую церемонию награждения — не стань Кацуки сам победителем национальных соревнований в Осаке. С таким огромным отрывом, что главный клыкастый конкурент разрыдался в прямом эфире. От радости, разумеется. Все на свете любят Кацуки до слез, даже соперники. И великодушно одалживают собственного тренера, чтобы кумир, заваленный плюшевыми онигири и собачками, не сидел в КиКе в одиночестве.

После награждения Кацуки отстучал по-русски своему долбоебу «еду домой» и с чистой совестью продрых в дороге все двое суток с отключенным телефоном. Когда он явился домой, навьюченный подарками и с золотой медалью на шее, его никто не ждал. В прямом смысле — потому что приблизительно в это же время самолет с вновь обретенным чемпионом России Виктором Никифоровым на борту приземлился на аэродроме города Фукуока. Из Челябинска до Токио он добирался куда веселее, чем его ученик. Еще веселее стало родне Кацудона, когда Виктор ворвался в своей неповторимой манере, бухой и счастливый, в Ютопию Кацуки.

Сюрприз удался на славу. В Сети потом деваться было некуда от фотожаб. Хэштег "victuri" вышел на первое место и держался в топе всю неделю после счастливого воссоединения на станции в Хасецу. Эти идиоты, так и не определившиеся, где чей дом, устроили себе новогодний отпуск. Фотки в инсте шли сплошняком, продублированные каждой из тройняшек. Смотреть тошно: все то же бухло, онсен, океан и — вот нежданчик — каток. Вдвоем они за пару дней поставили целое шоу, и Юре пришлось тащиться вместе со всеми в японские ебеня — катать в эксклюзивном представлении свой охуенный гала-номер. Без Отабека это было говно, а не гала.

— Аккумулятор мне притащи, — открыл Юра глаза. Кацуки с готовностью поднялся. — Пауэрбанк. В куртке в боковом кармане. Найдешь?  
— Да легко.  
Он и говорил как Виктор.  
И двигался: плавно шагнул к изголовью, склонился и отвел со лба волосы, проверяя ему температуру, как маленькому — не ладонью, а губами.  
Юра напружинил шею. Тепло скатилось между лопаток, вздыбило на коже волоски.  
Кацуки выпрямился с порозовевшими щеками.  
— Нормальная.  
Юра еле дотерпел, когда тот свалит.  
Повернулся на живот, утопил в прохладной подушке лицо. От стыда корежило не хуже чем в недавнем припадке, или что это была за падучая.  
Сердечный плач, сказал кто-то в его голове.  
Лей, — откликнулось сердце.  
Юра зарычал в бессильном протесте, стиснул на подушке зубы. Позволил себе увидеть розоватые шрамы и вытянулся всем телом, вжимаясь в нагретые простыни. Под ложечкой сладко екнуло.  
— Юра, — шепотом окликнул Кацуки. — Ты спишь?  
Сдохни, содрогнулся Юра, прогнав ненавистный образ. Вытер о подушку нос. Поднять голову не хватало духу.  
— Не сплю, — пробубнил он простуженно. — Принес?  
— Да. Я принес тоже сумку, если надо. Я кладу куртку на постель и ухожу.  
— Валяй. — Юра шмыгнул, вздохнул. — Пасиб.  
— Всегда пожалуйста. Я ухожу, — повторил Кацуки.  
Юра заворочался и сел по-турецки, подбив одеяло над коленями.  
Кацуки стоял на пороге одетый, замотанный в шарф. Маска белела на подбородке. Зачетная вещь, Юра как увидел — сразу купил себе такую, только черную.  
Он подышал немного просто так, пока не справился с дыханием.  
— Передумал, значит.  
Кацуки держался за лямки рюкзака и на Юру не смотрел.  
— Передумал, — сказал он своим носкам. — Такси приехал и ждет. Я не сдаю билет. До свидания.  
Юра вытряхнул из куртки батарею, повертел телефон, соображая, что куда втыкать.  
Вот и все, подумал вскользь, а вслух сказал: «Пока».  
Когда он поднял голову, Кацуки на пороге уже не было.  
Входная дверь мягко щелкнула замком.  
Все стихло. Юра смотрел перед собой с телефоном в руке.  
Откинул одеяло, влез в тапки и побрел из спальни, на ходу распутывая проводки наушников. Выругался, поймав рукавом халата вешалку, торчавшую посреди дороги. Завернул на кухню — и ослеп, пронзенный косыми оранжевыми лучами.

«Я эсэмэска, я пришла», — прогнусавил телефон. Юра чуть не грохнул его на пол вместе с батареей. Щурясь от солнца, пляшущим пальцем снял блок.  
Незнакомый номер, четыре слова: _Дар, не бойся проснуться._  
И смайл с одной скобкой.  
Мразь ты ебучая, заколотилось в голове. Сердце отвечало без его участия, то замирало в ужасе, то трепыхалось рыбкой, как от радости.  
Он подошел к голому окну, приставил ладонь козырьком.

На улице стояла настоящая весна, грохот капели пробивался сквозь хитроумные рамы. Солнце сверкало в чужих окнах, обливало слюдой сосульки вдоль карнизов и крыш. На грязной проталине ссорилась воробьи. То и дело останавливаясь и устремляя на них долгие взгляды, к проталине крался черный тощий кот.

Потом, вспугнув и кота, и воробьев, расплескивая лужи, от дома проползло желтое такси, тускло мигнуло на прощанье красными огоньками.

Солнце спряталось за облаком. Выглянуло снова. Небо прочертил самолет, оставляя за собой пухлый белый след.

Юра отнял ладонь от стекла.  
Привалился спиной, съехал на корточки.

Все застыло: пылинки не двигались в оранжевых лучах, не шуршал мотором стальной холодильник. Молчали в комнате часы.

Он убрал телефон в карман. Ткнулся лбом в сплетенные пальцы.  
Время убегало, а он сидел просто так — без мыслей, не чувствуя больше ничего, даже страха. Бояться стало нечего.  
Потом встал и задернул шторы.

Стол до сих пор был накрыт к завтраку. Две пластиковые красно-белые подставки, две тарелки. Вилка слева, нож справа. Укрытые салфеткой оладьи пахли корицей и яблоками на весь дом.  
Юра взял тарелку, снял со сковороды еще теплую крышку.  
Омлет подгорел, зато был со шпинатом, с разноцветным болгарским перцем и грибами. Юра положил себе честную половину. Шагнул от плиты, уперся взглядом в пластиковую подставку с надписью «мое сердце за Мерло».  
В груди стучало. Юра стискивал тарелку, слушал этот заполошный стук и боролся с тошнотой.  
Поставил тарелку и вынул телефон, открыл избранные контакты, пустил вызов. Семь бед, один…  
— Привет, — ответил Отабек.  
Юра смотрел в смуглое скуластое лицо, искаженное связью и трещинами на стекле, слушал чужое сбитое дыхание и никак не мог собраться с мыслями. Телефонные переговоры нос к носу он терпеть не мог, даже с победой на ЧЧК поздравлял Отабека, как отмороженный — привет, ты крут, конечно смотрел, ну ладно, пока.  
Зато переписывались они по любому поводу и созванивались просто так с утра до ночи, и разница во времени не мешала. По крайней мере, Отабек еще ни разу…  
Юра тряхнул головой.  
— Привет. Где так загореть успел?  
Отабек ответил мягкой усмешкой, от которой всегда замирало сердце. Как и не ссорились.  
— В горах. Здесь, у нас. На лыжах катался. А ты чего не на трене?  
— Выходной взял.  
— Уже отмечаешь?  
— Что отмечаю?..  
Отабек дернул один наушник, отвернулся махнуть кому-то. Гортанно крикнул, вытер лоб. Он и термоперчатки носил с обрезанными пальцами. Мокрые от пота волосы топорщились, как иглы дикобраза.  
— Значит, не отмечаешь, — кивнул он. — Заранее или вообще?  
Подъехал с хоккейным разворотом к борту, наклонился почистить лезвия.  
— Днюху? — сообразил Юра. — Вообще-то отмечаю. А в этом году — хэ зэ, — ответил он честно. — Тебе еще долго?  
Отабек надевал чехлы, держа телефон перед собой.  
— У меня перерыв.  
Он набросил куртку на плечо. Пошел куда-то, размеренно печатая шаг, как статуя командора. Слепящие огни арены блеснули над вихрастой головой, пропали за поворотом.  
— Рассказывай, — сказал Отабек из темноты.  
Юра нахмурился.  
— Что?  
— Все, что считаешь нужным.  
Бахнула дверь в раздевалку, экран посветлел. Юра молчал, внутренне холодея от неясного предчувствия.  
— Ты в гостях? — спросил Отабек.  
— К Кацудону зашел.  
Отабек грохнул дверцей шкафчика. Дерганый какой-то, напрягся Юра. Сам на себя непохож.  
Вытирая лицо полотенцем, Отабек сел на скамью.  
Юра оседлал стул, загородившись деревянной спинкой, телефон вместе с батареей прислонил к солонке. Переплел на спинке руки.  
Отабек посасывал воду из спортивной бутылки, разглядывал его испытующе в упор.  
Юра кашлянул в сгиб локтя, объяснился:  
— Он домой свалил. Я попрощаться зашел.  
— Вижу, попрощались.  
— А?..  
Отабек опустил бутылку на пол, указательным пальцем тронул угол рта. Юра повторил за ним, сморщился, ощупал языком соленую ранку.  
— Это… Блядь. Долго рассказывать.  
— Я не тороплюсь.  
Юра незаметно скрестил пальцы.  
— Я упал.  
Отабек сдвинул брови.  
— Упал? С квада?  
— Не… Гололед на улице, поскользнулся — и грудью…  
Лицо Отабека неуловимо изменилось.  
— На ледяной молот?  
Юра смотрел в это изменившееся лицо, потеряв дар речи. Из-под тяжелых век на него будто выглянуло что-то — больное, израненное, полоснуло по сердцу.  
Он ошеломленно выдохнул, но Отабек уже был как Отабек, и глаза стали обычные — невыразительные, темные.  
— Когда это произошло?  
— Вчера вечером. Откуда ты…  
— Я кину ссыль. Почитай. Позвоню из дома, как только доберусь. Окэ?  
— Окэ, — машинально ответил Юра. — Что за ссылка? Ты нормально сказать можешь?  
— На сайт. Или ты уже сам нашел? Ты ведь гуглил?  
— Что гуглил, — выговорил Юра. В электричке он терзал телефон до самой конечной, но запросы «братство света», «23 сердечных слова» и «тунгусский метеорит секта» выдавали то статьи в Википедии про мистические общества, то сообщества Вконтакте, посвященные всякой чухне для малолетних долбоебов.  
— Лови, читай, — повторил Отабек, вставая, — я быстро, — и прервал разговор.


	5. Chapter 5

**9.**

Адрес был говорящим: www.icehammervictims.org. До такого Юра не додумался. Всего-то и надо было гуглить «ледяным молотом ударили в грудь».

Он уселся по-турецки на постели перед макбуком, вбил пароль и адрес.

Выскочившая картинка заставила похолодеть: двое подростков, пацан и девчонка, оба светловолосые и сверху голые по пояс, зажимают друг другу ладонями раны на груди. Над картинкой — надпись: «Официальный сайт Общества жертв ледяного молота». Внизу традиционные окна: «История Общества», «Новости», «Персоналии», «Фотогалерея», «Личные истории», «Публикации», «Версии», «Присоединяйтесь к нам!»

Юра зашел в «Личные истории».

Стефани Треглоун, 14 лет, Ньюкасл, Австралия. Оригинал текста, перевод на русский. Томас Урбан, 59 лет, Цюрих, Швейцария. Джамиля Сабитова, 38 лет, Темиртау, Казахстан…

Он подтянул к себе одеяло и закутался с головой, развернул текст.

_Я 4 года проработала на нашем городском рынке. Больше десяти лет назад у нас с моим мужем, Таймуразом Сабитовым, был свой ларек «Бешбармак». В ларьке мы готовили горячую еду для торговцев на рынке. Мы делали бешбармак, плов, баурсаки и лагман. И все торговцы были всегда довольны, потому что мы с мужем хорошо готовили. И дирекция рынка была довольна. В тот день я работала в ларьке со своей сестрой Тамарой, так как мой муж уехал в Караганду покупать кухонный гарнитур. Тамара младше меня на 7 лет и всегда помогала мне, когда муж был занят._

  
_Мы, как всегда, с утра все сварили и приготовили, а к 13.00 открыли ларек и стали обслуживать. К нам подходили торговцы, брали еду и уходили с ней по своим местам. Нас очень любили на рынке, потому что я и Тамара — очень красивые. Наша мама — русская, а папа — казах. Мама у нас — блондинка, глаза у нее темно-синие, очень красивые. И что самое главное — у нас с Тамарой тоже такие же глаза и такие же светлые волосы. А от папы — нос, губы и черные брови. И все всегда шутили, что мы — мамины дочки. В Казахстане мало людей с голубыми глазами, и блондинок тоже мало. Поэтому с нами всегда заигрывали мужчины, когда покупали еду, говорили разные веселые слова._

_И в тот день к ларьку подошел один мужчина. Он был не местный, я его прежде никогда не видела. Он был высокий, стройный блондин с голубыми глазами, красивый, хорошо одетый, видно, что богач. Он спросил, вкусный ли наш плов. Мы сказали — попробуйте, все хвалят. Он взял чашку плова, попробовал немного риса. И сказал — очень вкусно, наверно, потому что вы такие красавицы. И стал нам говорить разные слова о нашей красоте. Я спросила, что он купил на рынке. Он сказал, что просто зашел посмотреть на рынок его друга, Тофика Халилова. А это был хозяин рынка, очень богатый человек. И мужчина сказал, что доволен рынком, особенно если на нем работают такие красавицы, как мы. И очень весело шутил с нами. Тамара спросила, чем он занимается, он ответил, что у него бизнес в Алматы, два ресторана, и что он приехал в Караганду по делам и заехал в Темиртау к старому другу Тофику. И спросил — что мы вечером делаем? Мы ответили — моем, убираем посуду, идем домой к мужьям и детям. Тогда он предложил пойти с ним к Тофику на плов. Мы отказались, сказали, что мужья нас вечером не отпустят и у нас много дел. Тогда он предложил пойти с ним в ресторан сейчас. И очень весело шутил с нами. И мы с Тамарой смеялись, потому что он был очень веселый. Он говорил, что надо иногда отдыхать от жен и мужей, чтобы сильнее их любить. И все уговаривал нас поехать с ним. И мы сказали — хорошо, только на час. Он сказал — хорошо, выбирайте ресторан. Тамара говорит — «Жулдыз». Это самый дорогой ресторан в Темиртау. Он говорит — нет проблем.  
_

_Тогда мы заперли ларек и пошли с ним. И когда вышли с рынка, он подошел к своей машине, очень дорогой, новой совсем и красивой. И открыл заднюю дверь — садитесь, девушки. Мы сели, он сел за руль, поехали, включил он музыку. И тут вдруг поднялась перегородка в машине, и мы как бы за стеклом от него. И что-то кислое в воздухе — и я потеряла сознание. Очнулась я на земле. Подняла голову — ночь кругом, под лицом песок, где-то собака воет. Хотела сесть — и сразу грудь заболела, будто кто-то ударил сильно. Присмотрелась — где-то на пустыре, за городом я. И вижу — Тамара рядом лежит. Я ее тронула, а она не двигается. Мертвая. Так я до утра возле нее и просидела. Плакала и сидела. Сил не было идти. А утром ехали рабочие по шоссе из Сарани, заметили нас, подобрали. Вызвали мужа, отвезли в больницу — у меня вся грудь отбита, синяк сплошной. А у Тамары еще сильнее — разбито все, грудина перебита, ребра сломанные сквозь кожу торчат, я видеть не могла. Месяц в больнице пролежала, пока грудь заживала. Потом в милиции сказали — маньяк._

Дальше шли комментарии — по большей части на русском и на английском языках. Попадались и французские, и немецкие, какие-то еще. Не было только иероглифов, никаких.

Потому что голубые глаза и светлые волосы у азиатов бывают только в аниме.

_Ога, маньяк, Джамиля. Маньяк.  
_

_Который перелетает из Ньй‑Йорка в Сидней, из Сиднея в Караганду, лол.  
_

_а потом в цюрих! богато живут маньяки…_

Юра сгорбился, раскачиваясь с прижатыми к лицу ладонями. Страх вернулся, держал за горло, и ничему другому, кроме враз накрывшей безысходности, не оставлял места. Даже слабой надежде, что вот сейчас этот бред кончится, а сам он проснется, дрыгнув ногами, в своей комнате с высоким облезлым потолком и громадными окнами, из которых вечно сквозит, сколько ни затыкай.

«Не бойся проснуться».

Он вцепился холодными пальцами в колени. Поднял голову к небу, по-весеннему яркому. Занавески надувались и опадали, ветер разносил по двору веселый гомон воробьев, беззаботных в своем пернатом счастье. Орут себе, летают где хотят, и ничего им не страшно. Кроме кошки. Сильнее кошки зверя нет.

Небесная синь задрожала, оплыла, и сквозь стекло проступили знакомые с детства черты. Никифоров смотрел прямо в душу широко раскрытыми глазами, стремными и пустыми, как у Снежной Королевы.

Во время бесконечных детсадовских простуд мама обычно ставила свои любимые сказки. Проверяла температуру губами, стирала помаду со лба прохладной ладонью, окутывая на прощанье запахом цветочных духов, — красивая, нарядная, вечно куда-то опаздывающая. Юра оставался один, как взрослый. Таращился из-под одеяла в телек, взмокал от спадавшего жара и иррационального ужаса, заранее зная, кто придет этой ночью смотреть в его окно.

Он дернулся всем телом как псих, когда ожил телефон.

— Прочитал, — сразу понял по лицу Отабек.

Еще секунду Юра боролся. Выдохнул «с компа наберу», выбрался из-под одеяла, протопал в ванную.

Уперся кулаками в умывальник.

В следующие минуты он рыдал так, что опять начал задыхаться. Сил на этот раз не осталось ни на страх, ни на стыд, и все прошло быстрее, чем он ожидал.

Он поднялся с пола и привел себя в порядок, напился из-под крана. Сбросил халат и напялил благотворительные штаны прямо так, без трусов. Подкатал штанины, затянул шнурки на поясе. Надел красную майку с длинным рукавом — с гербом на груди и надписью СДЕЛАННЫЙ В СССР.

— Зачет, — оценил надпись Отабек, ничуть не смущенный его распухшей рожей.

— Зачетный барс, — вернул Юра комплимент, разглядывая голубую морду ирбиса на его черной футболке. — Шанхайский?

Отабек рассмеялся. Внутри дрогнуло, расслабилось, и Юра смог улыбнуться.

Снежный барс, прикинул он по детской привычке, распутывая наушники. Норм. Он сам — тигр, деда — бурый медведь, Кацуки — домашний кот, а Яков — матерый волчара. И только Виктор сбивал с толку и не вписывался, хотя определенно был ушлым хищником из куньих — белый соболь, ласка, горностай… Или хорь.

Он подсоединил наушники к компу.

— Я только одну историю прочитал.

— На сайте их более четырехсот, — сказал Отабек, не торопясь его расспрашивать.

Вместо этого принялся рассказывать сам — о своей троюродной тетке по отцовской линии, той самой Джамиле из Темиртау, в девичестве Алтынбаевой. Об одном знакомом из Канады — однокласснике Джей-Джея, чудом выжившем юниоре-хоккеисте, которого выбросили на трассе забитым до полусмерти.

Юра слушал и прокручивал в телефоне длинный список имен. Открывал одну историю за другой, бегло проглядывал нужные куски. Томас Урбан, Мари Колдефи, Эдвард Феллер, Козима Илиши, Барбара Стачинска, Николай и Наташа Зотовы, Йозас Норманис, Сабина Бауермайстер, Злата Боянова, Ник Соломон, Рут Джонс, Бьорн Вассберг… Все они прошли через пытку льдом, все корчились, кашляли кровью, теряли сознание от боли. Просили прощения и вымаливали спасение у своих богов. Может быть, заслуживая не спасения, а наказания. Может быть, Виктор тоже не заслужил, но просил и вымаливал. Рыдал, пока от него не осталась тень… Юра попытался представить эту тень и не смог.

Нет никаких богов и спасения нет. Миллионы евреев, что погибли в концлагерях, верили в судьбу, верили в Бога. И что? Судьба отвернулась от них, Бог не помог. Потому что верить надо в свои силы и надеяться только на себя.

Юра проглотил комок в горле и отключил телефон, сосредоточился на ровном, как журчание воды, голосе.

— Каждому что-то кололи, чтобы отбить память, — размышлял вслух Отабек. Юра качнул головой.

— Не на всех это действует. Вон этот… Томас из Цюриха, он вспомнил все в подробностях, пусть и спустя много лет. А я не забывал.

— Что ты помнишь?

— Все. То есть... Почти все. Их было трое. Все какие-то… одинаковые упыри. Ебанутые. Я решил — нацики. Идея нордической расы…

— Белокурая бестия.

— Ну. Думал — все, пиздец. А они — сперва убивали меня, а потом… Они сказали, что все мы — братья и сестры. У меня теперь… Типа братское имя есть.

— Какое?

Юра ухмыльнулся с неловким вызовом.

— Дар.

Дар, повторил Отабек одними губами.

— Расскажи с самого начала, — попросил он вежливо и твердо, как делал это всегда. — Все, что запомнил.

И Юра стал рассказывать. Поначалу сбивался, терял мысль, но Отабек слушал как обычно, помогал вопросами, и мало-помалу дело пошло на лад. Кому-то другому Юра и не подумал бы вот так запросто вываливать всю подноготную, хоть полицейскому, хоть ебучему школьному психологу, но Отабек был особенный. Не такой, как другие. Свой.

— Версия, что это ритуал, на сайте самая популярная, — сказал он, выдержав похоронную паузу, когда Юра выдохся. — Правда, ни в Сети, ни в университетских библиотеках я ничего подобного не встречал.

— Немецкие фашисты использовали древнюю мифологию. У них была своя теория космоса. Типа весь окружающий нас космос состоит изо льда…

— И только горячая воля человека может растопить в этом льду пространство для жизни, — покивал Отабек. — Так себе теория.

Юра мрачно молчал. Опять он что-то упускает. Что-то простое и очевидное.

Окей, если не лед, то что было до Большого Взрыва? Пустота? Откуда она? Сама собой появилась?

И если упыри из Братства тратят бабло, похищают и убивают людей, если они занимаются этим на полном серьезе — значит, очень может быть, что все это — не бред сектантов, а чистая правда, и люди делятся на избранных и остальной мусор. Правительство в теме, поэтому как бы никто ничего не знает.

Вот только что из этого следует? Нахрена это все? Избранные останутся жить со своими моральными принципами, типа улучшенная раса, элита зеленых чайлдфри? «Жить долго и счастливо вымереть». А мясо куда? В газенваген?..

— Быть может, они так проверяют волю? — Отабек смотрел на него, растирая ладонью подбородок. Юра спохватился, что все прослушал. — Многие тайные общества ради своих целей проводят ритуальные испытания. Некоторые идут на убийство…

— А я прошел, типа?

— Тебя приняли в свои ряды. Дали имя. Бабло.

Имя не дают, подумал Юра с холодком. Имя называют — сердцем.

— Типа, я такой, как они?

— Нет, — Отабек опустил руку, подался вперед. — Ты не такой, как они. И никогда таким не станешь.

Это ты не станешь, — пришла откуда-то безликая мысль.

Ни один из тех, кто отметился на сайте, не заговорил сердцем, догнал Юра очевидную мысль. «Пустозвоны». Мертвое мясо.

Нихера-то ты не знаешь, Джон Сноу.

— Рыжего мужика зовут Ром.

— Значит, Харлей и Ром.

Отабек покивал. Он косился куда-то вниз, как будто записывал. А может, и записывал.

Юра взял телефон.

— Я сфоткал удостоверение, скину щас... Сраный братец Лей — мент. Полицейский, местный. Это он говорил со мной, когда… В общем. Мы поговорили, и я свалил, пока он в отрубе валялся...

Юра поднял глаза от телефона и столкнулся с внимательным взглядом.

— Ты его вырубил?

— Не… Он сам.

— Значит, поговорили, — повторил Отабек. — Окэ.

— Блядь, — разозлился Юра. — Почему мне никто не верит?

— Я верю. Твои глаза не умеют лгать.

Юра понял, что краснеет. Рассказать, что был с Маккачином и бросил его там, он так и не смог.

— А ты? — спросил Отабек с нажимом. — Поверил бы мне? Почему, ты думаешь, я тебе ничего не рассказывал? Даже когда узнал, что исчез ваш Виктор?

— Мог бы и рассказать, — буркнул Юра.

Отабек помолчал.

— Еще что-нибудь? Важна любая мелочь. Потом вспоминать будет сложнее. Особые приметы? Татуировки, шрамы?

— Татуировок у этого козла точно нет.

Отабек сузил глаза.

Юра мысленно чертыхнулся, заелозил языком по ссадине на губе.

Он помнил про Тунгусский метеорит, и про сердечный разговор тоже помнил в подробностях, хотя предпочел бы забыть о нем навсегда. И уж точно ни одной живой душе не собирался рассказывать про эту поебень, чем бы та ни оказалась — бэд трипом или ритуалом Свидетелей Числа 23.

Но где-то между метеоритом и поебенью зиял провал. Пустота, заполнить которую было невозможно. Когда он вспоминал про лед, про те слова-ступени, которых двадцать три, его сердце трепетало и сжималось — такое чуткое и отзывчивое, что боязно было сделать вдох. Неужели он больше никогда…

«До скорой встречи, мальчик», — услышал Юра хрипловатый голос.

— Хар раньше была Ирина. Лей — Пономарченко Андрей Петрович. Еще… у них там был…

Мик, — дрогнуло сердце. Дурацкое погоняло.

— Кто?

В лицо дохнуло мертвенным холодом, сковало грудь ледяным кольцом.

Юра поднял глаза к монитору — и услышал, как поворачивается ключ в замке входной двери.

Он потянул вниз проводок наушника, чувствуя, как отхлынула кровь от лица.

— Не открывай, — среагировал Отабек. — Запрись в ванной, звони в полицию.

— Это домработница, — выговорил Юра. — У нее ключ.

Входная дверь хлопнула, как от сквозняка. Донесся звук шагов, звякнул поводок. Кто-то прерывисто вдохнул — и словно не смог выдохнуть.

— Юра?.. — окликнул Отабек. Юра прижал палец к губам.

— Вот мы и дома, друг мой, — разобрал он слабый голос. Маккачин гавкнул, заскулил.

Опознал новые кроссовки. Умница собакен.

— Я перезвоню, — сказал Юра беззвучно.

Отабек что-то отвечал, но Юра уже вынул второй наушник и разорвал связь.

______________

"личная история" на сайте www.icehammervictims.org — копипаста из книги «23 000»

**10.**

Он переложил ноут вместе с зарядкой на подоконник. Запихнул куртку в сумку, смотал наушники, сунул телефон в карман. С сумкой на плече подкрался к открытой двери спальни.

Навстречу уже цокали когтями. Юра распрямил плечи и вскинул голову, шагнул в гостиную.

Виктор запнулся на полпути к ванной. Как разматывал на ходу шарф — так и замер с поднятой к горлу рукой. На пальце блестело кольцо.

— Юра, — сказал он и выронил шарф.

В другой руке он держал белого тигренка.

Маккачин колотил хвостом и повизгивал, поддевал мордой ладонь, как кот. Юра стиснул в пальцах его мягкое ухо, парализованный новым видением. Очередная "живая" картинка поверх бледной копии: разгоряченное лицо, фирменная улыбка, в глазах — не до конца отгоревший азарт. И белый тигр в руках. Игрушка-талисман по имени Сухоран.

Ну, положим, второго олимпийского золота тебе не видать, подобрался Юра.

Виктор спустил с плеча здоровенный клепаный рюкзак.

Маккачин лизнул в ладонь, как извинился. Забираться на диван с грязными лапами не стал, разлегся на полу сторожить хозяйское добро.

Зачетная вещь, отметил Юра мельком, заложил руки в карманы. Русская легенда — и та дармовым дерьмом не побрезговала.

— Сколько слов ты узнал? — спросил он хладнокровно. Получилось хорошо — напрямик, по-взрослому. Как равный равного. Ну давай, выкручивайся, сука.

Виктор разомкнул губы, помедлил.

— Три.

Сердце ликующе подпрыгнуло. Юра перевел дух. Он слышал, как колотится чужое сердце, как Виктор успокаивает дыхание — без особого успеха.

— Всего-то? — Юра скорчил жалостливую гримасу. — Братцу Мику не хватило силенок?

Виктор помолчал.

— Эм, и, гэ, — произнес он раздельно. — Братцу Миг.

— Миг... — Юра осклабился в глумливой растерянной ухмылке: — Как самолет?

— Как самолет.

Виктор потемнел. На мертвенно-бледное лицо словно упала черная тень.

— Домой свалил твой Кацудон, — без труда подтвердил Юра его догадку.

По правде говоря, прямо сейчас Кацуки еще был в аэропорту. Наверняка даже регистрацию не прошел. Если вообще на нее успеет… Юра покосился на часы, сам себе ответил: успеет.

— Домой, — откликнулся Виктор запоздалым эхом. — Вот как.

Положил тигренка и подобрал шарф, кинул рядом на спинку дивана. И, охуеть просто, улыбнулся. Держал лицо, как профессионал. Сейчас обниматься полезет, хотя впору вешаться.

Понять, что он сейчас чувствует, по лицу было невозможно, но Юра читал его, как открытую книгу. Боль, целый океан боли: и своей, и чужой, уже знакомой.

Мудак, взбеленился Юра совершенно по-детски. А я? До меня тебе дела нет?

— Что такое Лед? — спросил он в лоб.

Улыбка Виктора померкла.

— Идеальное космическое вещество. В Тунгусском метеорите его около семидесяти тысяч тонн.

— Хуясе, — оценил Юра. — И не тает?

— Глыба влипла в вечную мерзлоту. Верхняя часть подтаивает... Но лето в Сибири короткое... Льда хватит сполна для великой цели, — забормотал Виктор бессвязно. — Если его сотрясать, в нем поет музыка света... Ударяясь о грудную кость, лед вибрирует. От этих вибраций пробуждаются наши сердца…

Он резко замолчал, худое бледное лицо исказилось, как от боли.

Ёбнулся, констатировал Юра с тоскливым злобным разочарованием. А ведь так сразу и не скажешь, что “легенда” поехала крышей. Будет завтра на пресске сюрприз.

— Мы проснемся после долгой спячки, — продолжил Виктор неожиданно трезвым голосом. — Произнесем свои сокровенные имена. Заговорим на языке света. Двадцать три тысячи братьев и сестер вновь обретут друг друга. Совсем скоро найдется последний из двадцати трех тысяч, и мы встанем в кольцо, соединим руки и двадцать три раза наши сердца произнесут двадцать три слова на языке света. Свет изначальный проснется в нас, устремится к центру круга. И вспыхнет. Земля, единственная ошибка света, растворится в свете изначальном. Исчезнет навсегда. Исчезнут наши земные тела. Мы снова станем лучами света изначального. Свет по-прежнему будет сиять в пустоте для себя самого. И породит новую Вселенную — прекрасную, вечную…

Виктор не сводил с него глаз, как будто запоминал его лицо для опознания. Юра отважно оставался на месте, готовый к неминуемому припадку, но вместо тоски и боли в нем росло желание. Неудержимое, жадное, оно подступало к горлу, как недавний глупый страх.

Вот отчего так вело Лея, догадался он заторможенно. Мысли ворочались, как неподъемные камни.

Лей. Братские имена не склоняются.

На секунду Юра с коротким стоном зажмурился, так его повело, ремень съехал с плеча, сумка бухнулась под ноги, — и в следующий миг его швырнуло вперед: вот только что он стоял перед Виктором, тянулся вверх напряженной струной, — и уже повис на нем, пойманный в прыжке, стиснул бока коленями, сцепил лодыжки за неподвижной спиной.

Прижимая его к себе, Виктор сделал шаг, другой. Шатнулся в спальню. Юра захлопнул дверь за его плечом, — и лай Маккачина остался по ту сторону, отрезанный со всем сраным миром заодно.

— Да пусти же ты... ну!..

Юра поперхнулся разъяренным шепотом. Его трясло от нетерпения и злости, Виктор тяжело дышал и отпускать его не собирался. Сейчас Юра понимал его как никогда.

Высвободился нечеловеческим усилием воли, вскочил на постель. Содрал, путаясь в длинных рукавах, майку, выкрутился из штанов.

В глазах Виктора бился голубой огонь, прожигал холодом насквозь, но сам он завис как обдолбанный. Юра ухватил его за грудки, Виктор послушно шагнул к нему на постель. Снял с себя пуловер и застыл с опущенной головой, уронив руки. Пришлось все делать самому — выдергивать полы рубашки из-за ремня, выковыривать из петель мелкие пуговицы.

По глазам ударила белизна стяжки, и Юра затормозил, подрастеряв свой боевой пыл.

— Сколько они… Тебя… раз?

Виктор откинул челку, вздохнул, светлея от улыбки.

— Не знаю, — признался он. — Потерял сознание после первого.

— Слабак, — с удовлетворением припечатал Юра и сделал четкую подсечку, напрыгнул сверху, как хищник на жертву.

Жертва валялась как дохлая, если только бывают такие огненные дохляки. Юра знал, как будет лучше всего, но старался не соприкасаться с голой горячей кожей. Притерся грудью, поерзал, надавливая на стяжку так и сяк. Ничего не выходило; единственное, чего он добился, это собственного позорного стояка.

— Ну бля…

Он отвернул в сторону горевшее лицо. От Виктора несло, как из дедовой аптечки.

Юра дышал ртом и безуспешно сражался с упрямо твердеющей тяжестью внизу живота. Сука ты, подумал с упавшим сердцем и вскинулся, с размаха залепил оплеуху по впалой щеке.

Виктор больно поймал запястье, перекатился, навис над лицом.

Длинная челка заслоняла глаза, видны были только бескровные губы, искривленные, злые. Юра прерывисто вздыхал, как будто опять подыхал от рыданий. Кто-то жалко скулил в голове, вместо слов колотилась эта унизительная мольба, отчаянная, истовая. Он сцепил зубы, чтобы не взвыть в голос.

Но Виктор уже опускался на него, невыносимо медленно, тяжело придавил собой — всего-всего. Юра заерзал, инстинктивно пытаясь выбраться, но лишь заводясь еще сильнее, и сам не понял, как умудрился в этой постыдной душной чехарде поймать сердечный вздох. Ответил — с перепугу резко, наугад, — и попал.

Не отпуская руку, Виктор обмяк всем костистым телом, прижал так что не вздохнуть, — а на самом деле держался за него сам, как спасенный и выволоченный на берег в шторм.

Оба лежали совершенно неподвижно. Я тихонько, — вскользь пообещал Юра. Примерился, ощупал подставленное сердце — трепещущее, слабое… Разговор его убьет, Юра помнил об этом и знал, что должен быть терпеливым и осторожным. Потрогал — совсем легонько, на пробу. Ласково, как спящую кошку, погладил его — и не стерпел, всхлипнул от радостного облегчения.

Преодолевать новое препятствие оказалось приятно и легко — все равно что взмывать в тройном прыжке. Он нашел первую из ступеней почти играючи. Упоительный взлет — еще выше — еще... Чужое — _родное_ — сердце покорно впускало в себя, топило в податливой мягкости, обжимало горячо и сладко, чуткое и послушное его воле. Несмотря на весь этот дикий кайф, Юра прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что может остановиться в любую секунду и уйти, стоит только захотеть.

Но он не хотел. Приноровился, справляясь с пьяным удовольствием, нашел собственный ритм, отрывистый, жесткий. Рвался без жалости вперед, теребил и скручивал, внаглую забирал все, что мог взять. Сжал напоследок что было сил, с трудом удержал себя на самом краю, впился в горячее скользкое горло. Разомкнул зубы, вздрагивая от коротких болезненных выдохов.

С тумбочки запиликала «ночная серенада».

Виктор не двигался и не отпускал его. Убийственное удовольствие не спадало и затягивало глубже, высасывало воздух из легких, грозило вырубить обоих, — пока не оборвалось пронзительной судорогой, словно выстрелом в сердце, оставив Юру опустошенным и полумёртвым от пережитого кайфа. Счастливым, как никогда в жизни.

Да и была ли она настоящей, эта прежняя жизнь, подумалось в блаженном полузабытьи.

Серенада заткнулась.

Юра облизал губы, все еще задыхаясь. По обыкновению честно себе ответил: дело жизни, вот что будет со мной всегда. Цель и средство. Замок и ключ.

Никто не займет его место, никогда. Потому что он лучший. Единственный, непобедимый как хищник...

Кривясь от чужого соленого вкуса, Юра приподнял чугунную башку, выдернул запястье из вялой хватки. Уперся ладонями и спихнул с себя тяжеленное тело.  
Кое-как отдышался, невесомой рукой смахнул волосы со лба. Лампы под потолком не двоились, в голове было пусто и ясно. Спокойно, как надо. Он погладил давящую стяжку. Сытое новорожденное сердце билось разнеженно, сонно. Виктор неслышно дышал рядом.

Юра зевнул, покосился на него с ленивым довольством. Спит как убитый, а сам живой, как...

Свет Изначальный, — подсказал голос внутри.

Точняк, согласился Юра. Повернулся на бок, подсунул локоть под щеку. Свет Виктора струился густым потоком, невидимый и осязаемый, как аура. Юра закрыл глаза, окунулся в эту ауру с головой.

Благополучная семья, престарелые родители, колодец старого двора, запах скрипичной канифоли, белые девчачьи коньки, занавешенные зеркала, новый дом, холодная пленка на какао, станция «Спортивная», студеный воздух арены, боязнь старости, запретная страсть к сладкому, теплый живот щенка под боком, старый знакомый загородный дом, велосипед и пыльная дорога, пряди волос на кафельном полу, деньги в потайном отделении секретера, медали и грамоты за стеклом, снег над темной водой канала, синие розы на аватаре, порядок на рабочем столе, порядок в комнате, «Зима» Вивальди в наушниках, боязнь одиночества, боязнь забвения, нулёвый Ауди А8, снежные горные вершины, Женевское озеро, шерсть на домашнем свитере, глаза Юри Кацуки, голос Юри Кацуки, каток в Хасецу, пляж в Хасецу, Юри Кацуки, Юри Кацуки, Юри…

Юра содрогнулся, распахнул глаза. Он снова задыхался — от сияющего тепла и хлынувшей в сердце нежности.

Нет чувства сильнее братской сердечной любви. Раздавленный этой абсолютной истиной, он смотрел в неестественно спокойное лицо и пытался не разрыдаться от мысли, что этого могло не случиться.

Они жили в разных странах, говорили на разных языках, не догадываясь о Великом Родстве, ничего не зная о своей истинной природе. Сердца их спали, бессловесными насосами качали кровь в телесной темноте. Изнашивались, старели, останавливались. Тела обращались в прах, но Свет, покинувший умершее сердце, воплощался в сердце новорожденного человека, принимая его в Братство. И маленькое сердце снова перекачивало мертвую кровь. Заточенное в смертной тесноте, в неосознанной надежде, что однажды его разбудят, и никчемная жизнь не закончится впустую. Понадобились тысячелетия, прежде чем стало возможным нарушить этот порочный круг. Ледяным молотом отделить Божественный Свет от мерзкой недолговечной плоти.

Юра увидел себя, окутанного теплом и небесной музыкой, на острове. Большом, как скала. Вокруг — море. Солнце, яркое голубое небо, и Виктор под этим небом рядом с ним — в круге братьев и сестер, таких же обнаженных, чистых душой и телом. Они держатся за руки, как дети, их очень-очень много: ровно двадцать три тысячи. Это так прекрасно, что захватывает дух. Понимание, что все они — единственные живые на земле. Они могут все, могут слышать и чувствовать друг друга и общаться без слов. Вибрировать сердцами: раз, два, три...

Беззвучный счет дошел до двадцати трех, и все живое вокруг стало рассыпаться на пиксели, превращаться в ничто, исчезать навсегда — и он сам, и Виктор… Миг.

Под стяжкой стукнуло с перебоем, и в тишине между двумя ударами Юра понял, что живое сердце в этой комнате у него одного.

Я остался один, подумал он и ясно увидел Юри Кацуки: его добрый до растерянности взгляд, дурацкие очочки, всю его нелепую фигуру, застывшую в эту самую секунду посреди людского потока. Пассажиры спешили на посадку, обходили его справа и слева, а Кацуки стоял как вкопанный, вцепившись рукой в пуховик на груди, словно в сердечном приступе.

Потом он развернется, станет проталкиваться обратно — выдирая свой рюкзак, роняя без голоса извинения сквозь белую медицинскую маску.

В Хельсинки полетит только багаж. Сам он будет здесь через час, не раньше. Не успеет...

Маккачин выл под дверью, как по покойнику. В голове панически звенело.

Юра привстал на трясущемся локте. Что бы Кацуки сделал, окажись он здесь прямо сейчас? Искусственное дыхание, массаж сердца.

Хотя какое же это сердце... Мертвое мясо, пустышка. Ничто.

Звон в голове нарастал, в ноздри вплыл тошнотворно теплый запах мочи.

Юра сел, вытаскивая себя из тупого оцепенения. Стараясь не дышать, склонился над бескровным ртом, запрокинул на смятом одеяле тяжелую голову. Надавил на подбородок, другой рукой зажал нос. Вдохнул поглубже.

Раскрытые губы под его губами были еще теплые, мягкие. Он боролся с дурнотой, вталкивал воздух в мертвый рот, с каждым выдохом теряя силы.

Собрал всю волю, стал надавливать ладонями на грудь, работая плечами. Звон обернулся похоронным набатом, перекатывался в такт от виска к виску.

Юра вдарил по груди кулаком. Еще раз, со всей дури. В кино такое всегда срабатывает. Главное, не сломать ребра. Хотя они наверняка и так...

Под стяжкой шевельнулось.

Юра с занесенным кулаком слушал, как возвращается дыхание — слабое, неровное. Еле заметно двигались под стяжкой ребра, слабо вздрагивала жила на шее, такой тощей, что казалось, ее можно сжать одной рукой.

Юра так и сделал, сам не зная, зачем. Все равно все было напрасно.

Мертвая мышца сокращалась, как щупальце моллюска, разгоняла мертвую кровь. Пульс набирал темп, пока не застучал торопливо и громко, как будильник под утро, отщелкивая секунды до конца возобновленной жизни.

Смерти не существует, — сказал себе Юра, закрывая глаза.

Ни его собственное сердце, ни сердца братьев и сестер не помогут Свету остаться. Это сердце погасло. Навсегда.

Но ушедший Свет перевоплотился. Где-то во тьме в этот миг чье-то сердце забилось по-новому. Перестало быть сердцем мертвого мяса. Стало родным.

Осталось его найти. Сделать это как можно быстрее. Чтобы поиск не превратился в мучительный круговорот. Чтобы победить время…

Юра отпустил теплое горло. На коже краснел отпечаток его зубов. Он шмыгнул носом, вытер лицо. В брезгливом недоумении оглядел мокрую ладонь и скатился с постели.

Вытряхнул из чужих штанов свой телефон, толкнул дверь из спальни, не дожидаясь, когда мертвое мясо придет в себя.

Маккачин метнулся к кровати, Юра успел посторониться, завернул в ванную. Пустил холодную воду и долго полоскал рот, набирал и сплевывал пригоршню за пригоршней.

Положил телефон на полку, взял маникюрные ножницы. Стал распарывать стяжку вдоль шва — там, где эластичная ткань была скреплена скобками.

С наслаждением вздохнул полной грудью. Кровоподтек расползался неровным пятном — застарелым, желтушным. Юра отодрал пластыри. В корзине под умывальником нашел перекись водорода и облил фиолетовые стежки. Вынул из несессера пинцет, захватил концы ниток и поддернул кверху, разрезал ножницами. Не отпуская концы, морщась от отвращения, потянул нить наружу.

Больно не было. Он вытащил все нитки, обработал швы перекисью еще раз. Промокнул полотенцем.

Боевые шрамы выглядели до обидного несолидно. Юра без интереса изучал в зеркале блеклые следы.

Перевел взгляд выше.

Его глаза смотрели с чужого лица, горели холодным голубым огнем. Пропала изменчивая прозелень вокруг зрачков, со щек сошла детская припухлость, резче обозначились скулы, твердая линия рта. Юра смотрел в недоверчивом потрясении и не мог насмотреться. Сам не знал, сколько простоял так, с каждым ударом сердца узнавая себя настоящего.

Без спешки принял душ, бросил полотенце на полу и босиком вышел из ванной. Маккачин вздохнул из спальни. Юра постоял, прислушиваясь. Прошел мимо.

Вывернул на диван зачетный рюкзак.

Шмотки подбирали специально для него, даже трусы оказались нужного размера, черные джинсы сели как влитые. И с обувкой братец не прогадал. Юра зашнуровал полувоенные берцы и плюхнулся на диван, расставил ноги, любуясь тяжелыми носами. Включил свой побитый телефон. Среди шмоток была коробка с седьмым айфоном, Юра удостоверился, что тот еще не активирован, и убрал коробку обратно в рюкзак заодно с тигренком и коньками. Рассовал по карманам бумажки, «визу», утрамбовал в рюкзак косуху. Заскорузлую сумку с остальным барахлом оставил на полу.

Телефон разразился уведомлениями о новостях и пропущенных звонках. Юра нашел смс с пожеланием проснуться, занес номер в избранные контакты. Лей на аватаре был без очков и сиял искренней белозубой улыбкой.

Отабек звонил один раз, зато сообщениями забил все мессенджеры. Юра методично заблокировал его номер. Из всех его насущных проблем Отабек был самой главной. Потому что успел купить билет и должен был уже вылететь из Алматы в Санкт-Петербург. Юра взглянул на часы и поднялся, прошел на кухню, на ходу набирая деда.

Обычное «привет-норм-сам как» заняло две минуты. За это время Юра чуть не проблевался, сунувшись к сковороде с омлетом, надкусил приторную оладью и с отвращением выплюнул, обследовал холодильник и морозилку, забитую несъедобным мясным говном. Закончил разговор, напомнив деду о завтрашней пресс-конференции, вывалил в мойку небогатый улов: три ярких, как светофор, болгарских перца, яблоко и две моркови с кудрявыми хвостами. Морковь он заточил не отходя от мойки, с закрытыми глазами мыча от кайфа.

Откусывая попеременно от перца и от яблока, посмотрел на кухонные часы и пошел к входной двери, щелкнул замком, мельком глянул в домофон.

Сунул в рот огрызок, распахнул дверь.

Кацуки отскочил с поднятой как в клятве рукой, не успев нажать на кнопку звонка.

— Рокировочка, — дожевывая перец, оценил Юра ситуацию.

Кацуки по-совиному моргнул, опустил руку. Телефон в кармане его пуховика принял извещение с почтового ящика.

— Ответь уже своей композиторше. — Юра выковырял языком застрявшее семечко, сплюнул под ноги. — Третий раз фонограмму шлет. Мутишь новый гала-номер на мир?

Кацуки стянул маску к подбородку, глотнул, что-то напряженно соображая. Ну точно — мясо, тупая свинина... Кацудон же, догнал Юра, сдержанно хрюкнул от смеха.

— И этот твой… калека из Детройта — в порядке, не парься. Гоняет вовсю. Ты бы позвонил ему хоть раз.

Недолго вам мертвякам осталось, добавил он про себя честно.

Посторонился, Кацуки шагнул в квартиру, вроде собрался заговорить — и опять застопорился на полувдохе. Юра проследил за его взглядом, увидел на стуле-вешалке "фартовое" пальто. Уебищно рыжее, вдобавок изгвазданное каким-то дерьмом, — то ли Виктор успел пару раз шлепнуться по дороге сюда, то ли сестрица Хар пожопилась на химчистку.

Кацуки смотрел на пальто блестящими и круглыми как пуговицы глазами. Дед сказал бы: как баран на новые ворота.

Юра поморщился от укола тревоги.

— Ты не опоздал, — проявил он чудеса выдержки, так и не дождавшись вменяемой реакции. — Неотложку не вызывай, он в норме, просто не жрал десять дней и не спал. — Подумав, добавил: — Не ссы с ним ездить, когда этот долбоеб за рулем. Вы не разобьетесь.

Кацуки спустил с плеч рюкзак, косясь то на него, то на пальто, как будто разучился понимать русский язык. Присел развязать шнурки.

— Да вали ты уже к нему, — рявкнул Юра, мотнул головой в сторону спальни. — Сейчас эта мертвая, блядь, царевна сама сюда приползет.

— Большое спасибо, — хрипло сказал Кацуки, выворачиваясь из нерасшнурованных ботинок.

Метнулся через гостиную, сшиб на повороте в спальню вешалку и виртуозно поймал за спиной, не глядя воткнул на место. Обжился, проныра. Сколько он здесь, всего месяца два?

— Пожалуйста, — ответил Юра.

Застегнул навороченную куртку с фирменной «розой ветров» на левом рукаве. Вскинул на плечи свой новый рюкзак, постоял еще немного. Про него и думать забыли, собакен и тот не вышел попрощаться. Из спальни доносилась неясная возня, кто-то всхлипнул, потом неразборчиво, взахлеб заговорил. Ему отвечали сбивчивым тихим смехом.

— Пока смерть не разлучит, — пробормотал Юра. Пнул чужой рюкзак с дороги.

Шагнул за порог, и дверь захлопнулась, притянутая сквозняком из открытого в спальне окна.

Конец первой части


End file.
